Secrets of My Gun
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Cold eyes with no emotion, and will do anything to get what they want. That's what the children of this planet of despair are all like. Things change when Queen Elsa announce a little contest for all the royal children. What will Shade find? FxS
1. Chapter 1

**Moon: I don't own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime. **

**Shade's POV**

I looked around the castle with bored eyes. Why do I have to go to something as boring as this? A peace ball and dinner. Most likely it's all just going to end up in gunshots. I took out the invitation and stared at the emblem. From the Sunny kingdom. Why would they want to do something like this when they're the ones with all the power? I handed my invitation to the guard and he escorted us in.

It's pointless, absolutely a futile effort, to try to create peace after 100's of years of fighting. I stepped in to the bright room. I noticed that there were every single other ruler on the star not counting my mother and their kids. I looked to Milky who remained calm, showing no emotion in her expression.

"Aniki, why do we have to go to this?" She said as her eyes quickly absorbed everything. "I thought that you hated things like this."

"Mother encouraged us to go and it says on the invitation, go or I will tie you up and ship you to another planet," I said holding out the invitation for her to see. Though it's not like Queen Elsa to put that at the end, so she must be serious.

She turned her head in another direction and said," How boring. When can we leave?"

"Eventually. I'm almost curious to see what Queen Elsa's going to say." I've only heard rumors, but Queen Elsa's personality is... different. She an absolute genius at fighting, double guns in particular. She's been ruling since the death of her husband King Truth. But the strangest and most interesting rumor to me was that her eyes were cold, but they also possessed a strange warmth.

A woman appeared walking through the huge doors and beside her was a girl with long blue hair. "Everyone, welcome to the Sunny Kingdom. I'm glad that you were all able to make it and hope that your trips went smoothly. Now, you all must be tired, please follow the waiters to the dining room for dinner and talk." I walked alongside with Milky. Such a strange woman. She looks like she actually means everything she says, but I know better than that. After all, everyone has a mask.

Everything was quiet until 3rd course, where King Randal had finally asked, "So why is it that you've called all of us here, Queen Elsa?"

"I wanted to talk with the leaders and future leaders about having peace again instead of violence," she said, short and quick to the point. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"There is something wrong with that!" Queen Camila said now standing up. "What's the point of peace if it can't be kept?"

Queen Elsa gave her a glare that immediately frightened her. "Is it not easier than violence? Pointless violence that is merely used as something to determine who is more powerful. Many people have already died, because of what we've all done, why not just stop it all?"

"You can easily say that because you're the one who has the most power right now and you have two perfect children that can carry on your legacy," King Wal said. "Now that I think about it, where is your son?"

"I'm afraid he's out. He said he wanted to study more about each weapon, so he's learning at Black Academy right now," she explained. "Now then why don't we all play a game?" A game? I will never understand the minds of adults. "Don't all of you know that what keeps each country in power is their Grace stone?"

"What's your point?" Lione said, bluntly, the first child to speak in this entire thing. I would speak, but I don't want to.

"Since you all don't want peace, why not we have all the future leaders compete using the Grace stones? Whoever gets the most in the end is allowed to make a request that everyone must obey." Not a bad idea.

"What are you planning?"

"Shall I clarify? Well, really it's simple. Someone will hide each country's Grace stone and the child who finds it gets to keep it. The country that had the most stones in the end wins," she explained as if it was that simple. "And of course during this time there's going to be a temporary peace. Or is it a bad idea after all?"

"Who's going to be the one who hides it," King King said.

"Ah, well for that-" The door slammed open and a girl with long white hair walked in. "Now, Moon you know not to slam the door."

"It's not my fault that the hole I made in here doesn't exist anymore." Suddenly she had dodged knifes. "How rude, but I had expected that. Your speed is good but your power is little. Work on that. Anyways, I'll be the one who sends the invitations and hides the stones.'

"How do we know that you won't just tell the Sunny Kingdom where it is?"

"That wouldn't be any fun, how boring. Isn't it more interesting if there are twists? That and I would probably betray them in seconds, if I were to get something that I want. For instance, I remember a time where I let Rein almost drown to her death, when I saw an ice cream stand. Yes, it was reckless, but it was worth it." This person, is she crazy? "Remember Rein?"

"You weren't worried if I drown at all." Her voice was like a song, beautiful. It was a little childish, but there was also maturness. Her eyes represented her voice. Adorably childish, but mature. What's with this feeling? It's unusual.

"I see," Queen Elsa said after that person whispered something into her ear. "Well then everyone is this alright? Our childern will be looking for the Grace stones that are hidden in each country and whoever gets it to Moon first wins. The one who wins in the end gets a wish that must be fulfilled no matter what."

At the same time everyone said,"Agreed."

"And please do not worry, I've already recieved permission from Queen Mailia," she said looking at Milky and I.

"I see," I merely said to her.

"Now that all the business is done shall we continue the meal? There is still the matters of desert." Barely anyone was eating in the first place, why can't we just leave?

"Ara? You little brat, are you trying to say that my cooking is bad? You've got some guts," Moon said as she stood besides me. When did she get there? But she doesn't even look that much older than me and she says that. "I am over 300 years old, I can say what I want."

"Moon, calm down. He wasn't implying that, probably. Your cooking is as wonderful as always, so please ignore whatever he thought," Princess Rein said. "However I'm sure everyone wants to know, which country's Grace stone will be hidden first."

"Let's see... How about the Flame Kingdom? I've got a good idea of how I should hide it."

**~~~~A while after the dinner~~~~**

I sighed. Since the dinner, I want to find an excuse to go back to the Sunny Kingdom and see Princess Rein for some reason. I don't understand this feeling, could it be longing? Strange, I thought all of my feelings were already dead. In this place, feelings only exist as a weakness. Even a baby, when he grows into a child, he will have eyes as cold as ice. Only as a baby will there be emotions and that is the only point where emotions are allowed. Emotions are quite useless. They serve no purpose and just add to pain. Why would anyone want to keep them?

"Milky, now what is it?" I asked not bothering to turn around to face her.

"The first invitation has been recieved. I don't quite understand what it's saying through, since I'm not very poetic. Here," she said handing me the letter. In large words it said, _Laughter is important, people need it to live. Take a step towards the future with your huge feet. Let your cold eyes be filled with warm. Grace's treasure appears with laughter. _

Laughter, probably the most useless emotion, next to love. "When are we going?"

"Now," I said closing my book. I have to get the Grace stones, so the Moon Kingdom will prosper. It's the perfect chance and I already know that I should do anything that's within my abilities, no matter what. As soon as we got to the Flame Kingdom, I already saw two people I knew could help. Princess Lione and Prince Tio. They seem to know where they're going. "Milky get as much information as you can on your own. I'm going," I said before jumping out of the balloon.

To be able to follow someone perfectly, you must make sure that they don't know that you're following them and if that does work, you trick them. The direction they're heading in, is it that volcano? I think I've read something about that before. A huge dragon lives there and- oh that's what it meant by huge feet. What, do I have to make it laugh or something? I think about this on the way. I just ran as fast as I could.

It's simple as long as I can get the stone, I can win this. I have to win this. The path inside the volcano was simple enough. But inside I saw almost every other royal siblings. All aiming for the dragon, but failing terribly. They were all getting toss aside like rag dolls. Looks like I can't use force for this type of game.

"I'm very sorry to be bothering you like this, but I thought that you would be bored in this place all by yourself." I looked up, at the dragon's shoulder, was that person enjoying her tea. "I'll be sure to make this up to you. Please bere with it for a little more."

This game is confusing. I don't understand what I'm suppose to do. The eyes of the dragon are so cold. Laughter... looks like I have to get him to laugh, but... I'm really bad at comedy...

"Now, now Altezza-san. You mustn't be like aim is as uncoordinated as your beauty," The girl with windblown green hair.

"AND EXACTLY _WHAT_ DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"Oh, I only mean what I say. I, after all only say things that I feel are true and I feel that that fact is completely true," she said simply. Those two what are they doing? This is why I don't understand most girls. They're so unususally strange.

"WHY YOU-what!"

A deep laughter. It's coming from the dragon? Something shiny fell out. I reacted quickly and used my whip to grab it, then I jumped up high so that I was face to face with that person. I held the stone out. "I win this round, don't I?"

"See, I told you that you would see something interesting. Next time, I'll get something even funnier to show you." She jumped from the dragon's shoulder. "Winner of the first game is Prince Shade."

"But I was the one who-"

"I never said that the one who gets it out, wins. I said that the person who can get it to me first wins. That's all that matters."

"That's unfair, we should've been informed of that first," Prince Bright said."Can't we have a redo for this one?" Was it that stupid of them to not realize that you didn't have to get the stone out yourself? Siblings are almost exactly the same. Instead of complaining about it, why don't they just start improving themselves more?

"Eh, I don't want to hear this. Rein, let's get going. I feel sleepy. Be prepared, I'm not sure which one I should do next."

Everyone just stared in disappointment as they walked out. "Oh right," then Rein turned around and looked at me. "Shade-sama, my mother and I would like it if you were to join us for a practice session together. You may bring someone if you wish."

"Okay," I said without thinking.

"I'm glad. Until next week, then."

What did I just agree to? I swear something's been wrong with my mind for a while. What's going on with me?

"Mother, what can you tell me about the twins of Sunny Kingdom," I asked as we were eating dinner that night.

"The younger twin is Rein. She has the same hair and eye colors as her father. She is rather good at fighting compare to some of the other kids. Has a strange liking for clothes and decors, but that's normal for a girl," she explained. "Then older one is a boy that looks like Elsa, his name is Fine. He's someone that you rarely see. I don't know much about him."

"I see," I said. So she likes decors and clothes, interesting. "Milky, want to come along for the practice session?"

"I'm sorry, Oni-sama, but I had already made plans for that day. I think it's alright if you just came by yourself. It's not like it's required to bring a guest," she said somewhat bluntly.

"Fine." Looks like I'm on my own. I really don't want to be in a place where anyone can kill me, but it's not like I can reject at this point. Why did I suddenly say yes anyways? Feelings really are confusing. I wish that I could just shut them back down again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shade**

I'm bored already. I probably shouldn't have let myself wander around. Oh well, maybe I'll find something interesting. I searched around for the training room, no one was bothering me at all. Looks like I might actually be able to believe in Queen Elsa's words. I just felt like opening a door all of a sudden. The door that I picked to open was different from the rest, it was smaller and the doorknob was really tiny. I twisted the knob and opened the door to reveal what looks like a little girl's room, full of pink.

Rein normally wears blue, so this probably wouldn't be her room, probably. I was about to step in for some odd reason but a voice stopped me. "What do you think you're doing?"

I turned to see Queen Elsa. "Sorry, I got lost and bored." She said nothing as she closed the door. "Who's room is that?"

"My old one," she answered simply. "Now come, Rein has been waiting for you." I followed her, taking in all detail of the castle, just in case of anything. "She's in here." When the door opened, I saw Rein dodging bullets and throwing knives at the practice dummies. Such beauty and grace, it looks almost as if she was dancing. "Still weak." Rein stopped and looked at Queen Elsa. "If you had enough power, then there would be no reason to dodge the bullets. Watch."

In a second 5 bullets were shot aimed at her. With a quick throw, the shurikan had cut through all the bullets, then with another one all the dummies' heads fell. This power... it's amazing. Rein bowed back at Queen Elsa and said,"Forgive me, Mother. I'll do my best to match up with Oni-sama."

"I have paperwork to fill out. Work hard."

That aura that she possesses is really... unique. Cold and kind all at the same time. "Prince Shade, I'm really glad that you could come. I'm sorry about my mother, she's been very busy with work, so she cannot teach us things."

"It's fine, but why is it that you invited me?"

She didn't speak for a while and was almost in a trance. "It's because I thought that it would be good to try to get along with all the other princes and princesses, but none of them seemed too nice, so Mother had thought that I should try to get along with you first, since she and Moon Mailia-sama are also friends. Was it wrong?"

"No, shall we start practicing?" Thank you, Queen Elsa, why I'm thanking you I don't know. The practice had been helpful and interesting. After, when I was about to leave Rein had said,"Shade-sama, why don't you stay for a bit longer? It's time for afternoon tea after all. Please do not worry, there isn't poison in it or else everyone would be on the ground begging for their lives."

"Fine then."

"Then let us go." We sat down in a room that was bright and cheery. The room looked out of place with the rest of the interior in the castle. This is probably the cheeriest room that I've ever seen in my entire life. "Today's tea is a blue mallow tea with a hint of citrus. There's shortcakes and muffins to go with it. all containing some kind of fruit."

I took one of the muffins. It was warm. I bit into it. It was sweet, the sweetest thing that I've tasted. I was always given bitter herbs to eat to build up my stamina, but for these sweets, I'm getting energy and it actually tastes good.

"Prince Shade." I looked up to see that person again. She held out an invitation for me and said, "You and your sister, as well as every other royal child will look for the Jewelry Kingdom's stone next week. Open it next week to receive directions, or else you won't be able to find it."

"What happens if I open it up now?"

"You'll die," she said seriously. I can't really take her seriously though. "You won't be able to see the instructions at all, even if you open it again next week. Rein. Finish up your work early tonight. I need you to help me with something again."

"Of course," she said as Moon left the room. As soon as she was about to take another sip of her tea the clock rang for the beginning hour. "Ah... I'm sorry Shade-sama, but it is time for me to learn. Thank you very much for today's practice session. It was very fun."

"Do you normally do this? Practicing then studying?" Normally I just practice until there's no one left who can beat me, then I get whatever information I can get my hands on to be able to blackmail all of the other rulers.

"Yes. That's what makes up most of my time. I really want to be of help to my mother, so I do my best. After all I want to be able to match up to my brother."

"Your brother, what's he like? I've never heard anything about him so..." Well, it's not like it won't be beneficial to me in some way. Might as well find out something about her brother.

"Fine-ni-sama? Hm... well one thing you should know when you two met is that you shouldn't underestimate him. Or it could be your death." She stood up. "Well, I should get going before Camelot forces me into the maze again. Please take some muffins home for Milky, if you wish."

She left. Hm... well that wasn't helpful at all. That Fine... what is he? A person that no one knows about, but if he's so powerful, that it would even be difficult foe me to fight him, then why doesn't he show himself and win this game that we were all forced into? Then the game would be somewhat more interesting.

"Ara my, Shade-san. What are you still here? Ooh, muffins," Queen Elsa said, taking a muffin. Before she bit into it she looked at me and said, "What are you thinking about asking me?"

"Your childern really are mysterious," I said choosing my words carefully. "Rein is very easy to guess things about, but as for your son, to put it bluntly, I don't get him at all."

"And why is that?"

"He's strong isn't he?"

"I suppose he's somewhat skilled," she said simply. "Instead of thinking how strong my son could be, why not practice your lessons more to make it so that you two are evenly matched? You want to win this little game don't you?"

"Yes." I stood up and said,"Thank you for the hospitality." I'm definitely not going to lose to this Fine guy. No matter who he is.

**~~~~A week later~~~~**

"Oni-sama what does this mean?" Milky asked as she read the invitation that I was given by Moon. "Sweets? Sweets are like feelings, useless." But they're good. "Doesn't this mean that it could be anywhere on the Star?"

"Let me read it," I said taking the paper from her. _To find the stone more beautiful than others, think. Which is sweeter? Pastries and candy, or the taste of love? Which one makes you happier? To find the stone that is far more brighter than others, in the land of stones you must figure out. _

What's with it this time? Love and sweets? Something strange again. "Milky, let's go."

"Go? You already have an idea of where it is?"

"Obviously." I don't understand what that person's trying to do. Happiness and joy. Love and laughter. What's with these feelings that she's including with the clues? "Milky, you know places that sell sweets right?"

"I-"

"Don't even think about lying to me. I know that you go out and get sweets when you're disguised," I said. She turned and looked at me in shock. I'm her brother, shouldn't I know what goes on in her life?

"I've heard rumors that there was some sweet fest in the Jewelry Kingdom. Every single patisserie in the entire star is suppose to be there." I see... what, is she going to try to make us eat all those sweets?

"Everyone, please participate! Today's main event is to find the legendary treasure known as the Grace Stone! It's hidden in one the sweets here, so do your best~! Oh, and you have to eat whatever sweet you touch, or you'll burn up in ashes and I'll dance on them," she said darkly at the end.

"Oni-sama, I'll look over there! You look everywhere else!" Milky yelled before I could say anything to her. She... really wanted to come. I looked around. Looks like no one else managed to find anything. I could see everyone scurrying around like mice, stuffing themselves. How idiotic.

Then I realized that two people weren't stuffing themselves. They were getting others to do it for them. So Bright and Altezza aren't as dumb as I expected. I should keep that in mind.

**Normal POV **

Meanwhile, Lione couldn't eat anymore and decided to leave things to Tio. 'Really where is that stone? I need to get it this time or Father and Mother will be upset with me since I let our country's stone go.'

Then she heard a crashing noise and turn her head towards the sound. An old woman had fallen. Lione quickly went towards her. "Excuse me, are you alright? Let me help you," Lione said. This girl is actually nice at heart, but she wants to make her family happy. Her family is more important than anything.

"Thank you very much. It appears that I've chosen the wrong day to go out on a walk. Hm? Aren't you...?"

"I'm Lione," she said nicely.

"Lione-san, please let me thank you."

"That's not-," but Lione couldn't finish her sentence, because the woman had already grabbed her hand and was leading Lione to her house. "Um... is this really okay?" Lione asked unsure if she should try to be comfortable or not as the woman was making something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be troubled. I couldn't help but think that you were my granddaughter. I haven't seen her or my son in a long time." Then the woman put the pancakes on a plate and set them on the table. "Eat it while it's hot."

"That must be lonely. Why haven't you see them?"

"You must know about how all the kingdoms are fighting against each other for power. It's because of that. There are so many people who don't wish for things like this to happen. There are constant wars and endless amounts of people dying everyday," she explained. "Things have recently gotten a little better though, since all the kingdoms are playing this game."

"Ah..." Lione couldn't help but think that it was partly her fault. She, without fail protects her country, but she never stopped to think about the people that she's killed, the lives that she's taken, or the families that she broke apart. She treats lives like a game. Only the strong will survive. All she's ever thought about was what benefited her.

"I'm sorry. Please don't think about it too much. It's just that... I don't see it anymore. Innocent eyes, kind intentions, or pure love. It's all about money and power these days. Anyways, please have some."

Lione took a bit of the pancake and realized that it was good. Much better than any of the other fancy sweets she ate today. "Um, did you put anything in this that was different? It tastes different than normal."

"Not really. I made it the same as always. With hope that the person who eats it will become happy," the woman said simply.

"It's good," Lione said as she continued to eat. In one of her last bites, she felt something in her mouth. She spit it out and it was a Grace stone. "I found it..."

"Obaa-san. I brought you some things," a familiar voice said as the door slammed open. "Look, your favorite tea, rice, and a bunch of other stuff. "

"Ara, Moon-chan. Thank you. Please put them down where ever there's space."

"I should be thanking you for helping me out, but with the wish you made it should be fine," she said setting down the items. Then she turned to her and handed her a mirror. "With this you can find the location of anyone you want, but know that you won't be able to change the fact if they're living or not."

"I understand."

Then she and Lione went out of the house. "Now do you get it? Love is what makes things sweet, because of every single royal family being an idiot for the past 200 years, families and lovers have been separated. But no one cares about feelings."

"Um..."

Moon sighed. "Yes, you win. I'll make it official in two minutes. So impatient."

"No. I wanted to ask you how to feel feelings. I, among other people were raised to abandon my feelings. How do I get them back?" she asked.

"Why? Shouldn't you be emotionless? If I remember correctly, everyone thinks that emotions are something useless. They just get in the way of what you need to do."

"Yes, but that woman looked happy... I think," Lione said with her fist at her chest. "Happiness... what kind of feeling is it? It seems nice. I want to experience all feelings again. Then, I might be able to do something that I've never been capable of doing before. So please, tell me how to feel emotions," Lione pleaded.

"Simple. Instead of thinking, just act. You know, instead of being your demise, your feelings can actually help you. Now." With a snap of her finger everyone appeared. "Today's winner is Princess Lione. Next time I won't give an easy clue, so know how to feel emotions, or you'll lose. Rein, let's go."

"Yes. Well then, Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, Gorchel, Loloa, Nursya, Harney, Quarry, Julia, Joiner, Mirlo, Solo, Narlo. It was nice to meet you guys, " Rein said before Moon transported them back to the Sunny Kingdom.

"You seem calm. Aren't you scared? Fine isn't going to be happy that you let the stone go this time," Moon said as she walked inside the castle. "She's almost at her limit for letting you handle things."

"But...," Rein looked scared, but for a completely different reason. "She can't use that! Her body can barely handle the pills that you give her now!" She then spoke in a quieter voice, "Moon, can't you do anything?"

"Rein, I told you unless you can pay my price, I can't simply grant your wish. You two are the best friends that I've ever had, but I can't use do anything for you two using my power useless I charge you a price," she explained as gently as she could.

"Then, please help me train. I have to become serious," Rein pleaded.

"Sure, but don't faint in the middle of training. I'm not going easy on you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rein's POV**

"Faster!" The knives just came at me like wind, they're too fast! "Your agility still isn't good enough, keep moving faster!" I tried to keep up but I couldn't. The knives managed to cut my stomach and arms, but it's only because I let them. Still not enough... Why? "Rein, you have to guess what directions the knives are going to come from, in order to be faster."

"You told me already," I said bitterly, trying to catch my breath.

"Let's take a short break. I'll-"

"NO!" I yelled. She stared at me as I said," Please keep going. I can handle it." I started to stand up but only to fall back down to the ground.

"What can you possible do in the state that you're in right now? Just rest, today's tea includes your favorite blueberry honey waffles," she said exiting the room.

Leaving me with an upset expression on my face, with my knees too weak to stand. Why can't I handle something like this? It's suppose to be simple! I'm so useless, I can't even help Fine with anything. I've been so focus trying to make friends, that I forgot what I'm suppose to be doing. I can't even do something as simple as getting a Grace Stone before the others.

"Rein, stop thinking like that, or else Fine will feel bad," Moon said reappearing in the room, holding a tray. "Now, let's sit by the window today." I followed her to the window seats. As she poured the tea, I started eating the waffles. I sighed as she handed me a cup. "Why are you sighing?"

"Why is it that I can't match up to her?" I said staring at my shaking reflection in the tea.

"Because you aren't her. You are you."

"It's at times like this where I wish that Father was still here, then maybe everything would be different." That's right... if Father was alive, then none of this would have happened. But he's not here anymore, because he was ambushed, and died in that fight. All we have is a symbol of a crest that no one's ever seen before, such useless evidence, but it's the only evidence that we have, in order to enact revenge.

"What's the point in dwelling in the past? Right now you need to focus on becoming stronger."

"I can't help but think about the past. It was the most peaceful time in my life." We weren't forced to fight. We had no knowledge about fighting, and no desire to force others to shed blood. Now... we have no choice. The innocent eyes that we possessed in the past were completely gone, replace by eyes of darkness that have seen death. Fine's eyes were changed so much...

"Sorry if I sound mean, but there's no point in thinking about what has already happened. Those old, happy days aren't coming back and of course, you already know this."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that there's nothing that I can do to try to bring days like that back," I said standing. "Please start the training again."

"Start," she said simply as she picked up her cup of tea. The knives started to come at me again, as fast as ever. Don't see, but feel the movements of the knives. This time, I managed to dodge it all. "Bullets." What? The bullets were coming even faster! "Did you expect this to be easy? Don't underestimate your opponents no matter what happens."

"I got it!" If I can continue this well, then I'll definitely be able to get the next Grace Stone.

**Normal POV**

As Rein continued her training, someone was watching, regretting the fact that this was happening only because they weren't capable enough. It's really unfortunate, why don't they both just enjoy the fact that the other is doing their best to help? But it's not as simple as that. It's never as simple as that. People are stubborn and don't want to admit that they need help. Why through? Even when they know they can't do anything by themselves.

Rein had been training for about a month and then it was time to go searching for the Grace Stones again. The message was this;_ What isn't valued here is a treasure to people who have lived and have been lost. All life is precious, even the smallest form of life. _

As Sophie was reading this she thought,'What's she trying to do?' She crumbled up the paper, she said, "Oni-sama. Since they mean small, it should be in the Seed Kingdom. I've heard that the Mother Tree has a strong defense system, so it could be in there."

"Then let's hurry before someone else gets the Grace Stone. Father's becoming ever stricter on us since we've failed every single time so far."

"I already know that," Sophie said coldly. When they landed their balloon, she had said,"Oni-sama, it appears that we're a little late. We should hurry."

Of course there were people searching all around the tree, however only to find nothing so they had all decided to search the tree trunk. However as Sophie watched them, she felt like they were missing some part of the riddle. She left when the guns and knives were shown, for she had no desire to fight as of now.

She walked around the small village, taking in all the scenery. 'Why am I captivated by something like this?'

"You're right, it's sick. Should we uproot it?" Sophie turned her head to see a young girl and someone who was older than her who looked like her father.

"NO!"

"But King King will get upset. We told him that we could grow a thorn bush that can protect the plants and us before winter! It's already fall, there's not enough time for arguing!"

"NO! This Dream Seed will grow into something beautiful! I hate the fact that we use plants for something like this, plants are living beings too!"

"That's enough!" Sophie watched as the girl's father dragged her back into their small house. Sophie walked over to the plant, that was still a small sprout and wondered, 'Why did that girl care so much for this? It's just a plant it can be easy to replace.'

"It's like she was raising this seed as her child," Moon said appearing suddenly. "She wanted to prove that plants can be something more than weapons."

"What? Are you going to try to change me like you did to Lione? How worthless. In this world, the strong should be the only ones who can surivive," she said coldly and confidently. "The weak should just die."

"I only gave her a lesson, whether she applies to her life or not is up to her. Also, since words don't seem to affect you, shall I use action and kill you right here?"

"What?" Sophie turned to face her, but only to see a sword so close to her neck. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm only doing what you thought was right. 'The strong should be the only ones who can weak should just die.' Were those not your exact words," Moon asked emotionlessly, the sword still at Sophie's neck. People were watching but no one cared enough to step in and stop her.

"But- you can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"If you kill me then-"

"You know, I have enough power to make it so you never existed. I can do whatever I want," She said moving the sword in a little closer to her neck. If you looked closely then you could see a trickle of blood on the sword. Moon then dropped the sword. "But I'm not as low as you."

Moon held her hand out for Sophie to grab. "What's the point in trying to change us? There's nothing in it for you," she said standing up.

"Let's see... I always do things like this, it's my job. But after living for so long, I wonder. Why am I like this? I don't age, I have special abilities, I've seen death so many times. However, even I know, that all life is percious, all life has potential to amount to something amazing."

"Why is life precious?"

"I asked that question before. Then I realized something, when my little sibling died as a stillborn. I wonder, what kind of person they would be. Then my parents died, I wondered why I wasn't dead already."

"Um... I still don't get it."

"There are people who have had their lives taken away from them, and there are people who live to kill, who don't even bother to think about the values of life," Moon said as she looked at the sprout. "It's a waste. Until today you've never even thought about it have you?"

"But, but I was taught like that, to act like that. It's not my fault that I've killed others!" she yelled in protest. She couldn't help but wonder why she was losing her nerve over someone like Moon. "I was forced to do it! What other choice did I have?"

"It's not forced if you let them do it," Moon said calmly. "You could have denied."

"But I-" She couldn't think of a decent excuse. She didn't even know why she wanted to prove what the white haired girl said was false. She just knew that she felt angry. "How would you even know what I feel? You probably never even harmed someone before."

Moon didn't say anything for a moment and Sophie believed that she had won the argument. However her hopes were shattered when Moon had said, "But I have. Not directly, of course, but I've probably killed more people than you would think. I'm not giving any excuses, I killed them all. It's as simple as that."

"Are you trying to make me regret living?"

"No. I'm not preaching to someone who won't listen, or else there's no point."

"Eh..?" Sophie expected more of an argument. 'Why? Why is it that I'm feeling this way? What is it that I want to prove?' She thought as she watched Moon stare at the sprout that was losing life. "Wait, you're not going to say anything at all?"

"Sophie, have you noticed that Rein is cheerfully? Extremely cheerful at that."

"So what?"

"She was able to change Mirlo, Narlo, Solo, and all 11 of the Seed Princesses at once, because she has such a cheerful aura and a outlook that was different than anyone else. She managed to warm their cold hearts."

"I don't understand the point of you telling me this."

"She was exactly like you. Cold heart and easily breakable."

Sophie kneel down and gently touched the withering leaves. 'Am I really like that? I don't want be a person who merely kills people for no reason anymore.' As Sophie thought that the leaves slowly glew within her hands. 'What-?' The bud that was just form had opened into a flower, and the light that was glowing was actually a Grace Stone!

"You see, there are people who have abused their right to live, but because of this, I can believe that you have somewhat changed."

"So... this time you'll allow me to take this Grace Stone?" Sophie asked, taking the Grace stone from the middle of the flower. 'It shines so brightly. It's a really warm light.'

"You were accepted by the Stone. Power, love, kindness, were used to make these stones. Only those with one of those traits is able to be accepted by the stone," Moon explained. With a snap of her finger, everyone else had appeared. "This game is over. The winner is Princess Sophie."

"What the-? How could someone like her get it?" Altezza asked outraged.

"Next time, this game won't be as easy." She turned to Rein. "Let's go. You need to apologize to someone."

Meanwhile, a certain someone was coughing up blood. They put a few pills into their mouth and thought,'Don't break down. Not now.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Shade's POV**

"Shade, how's everything going for your games? Surely for you it must be easy," Mother said as we had an afternoon tea, for today's break. It's strange, we normally never do things like this, but somehow I'm...happy?

"It's simple, but the ideas that person is using is very useless, feelings don't hold any purpose after all," I said calmly.

"That may be true, but I've heard that quite a few children have been influenced by her as well as Rein. They're very interesting children." I wouldn't call someone who 300 a child, but she could be lying for all I know. She doesn't even look older than Mother.

"Think whatever you wish, Mother, but I won't be changed by those two so easily." Words are just what they are. It's impossible for someone like me who believes strongly in what I say to be changed by mere words. It's very stupid, but they seem to be naive about things. I already know everything that they could tell me.

"Oni-sama, the letter has come again. Today we're looking for our Grace Stone."

"I see," I said taking the letter from Milky. A strange place in a mysterious county, within a mysterious Star. Ne, if you had to chose, would you pick light or darkness? Higher or shorter? A stone of balance, a stone that's full of light that can touch darkness. As always, something weird. Wouldn't you chose darkness over light? Light is weak, and to become higher is better than lower in a lot of places. The only real clue is strange... strange... Ah, it could be that place.

"Milky, let's get going."

"Oni-sama, you know where it is?"

"Okashi. Let's hurry and get into the sand glider," I said starting to walk fast, but not running in order for her to keep up with me. "We have to get it this time, no matter what, not only the stone, but also the pride of the Moon Kingdom. So we have to do everything in our power to get it."

" I get that it's more important than anything this time... But wait a second, Oni-sama do you want candy or something? I don't understand what you're saying," Milky said running behind me.

"I've been there before, when I saw the picture in Mother's bedroom. Remember?" She nodded. Yes, I've been there, I know a shortcut.

"Oni-sama, it seems that some people are tailing us. From above as well as on the ground," Milky informed me. We're almost there through.

"Milky, take the steering stick. I'll handle this." They're catching up closer... I took one of the guns that I hid in my inside pocket, then shot them above. They didn't go down through, so persistent... I used up the rest of my bullets for all the balloons, they managed to fall eventually. Next up, the people following us on the sand. Only one... aren't they quite stubborn, the Jewelry Kingdom? They were close, closer than the balloons above. My whip should be long enough to get some damage in. Even through I damaged their ship so many times, they still don't give up. Oh well, even if they make it to where the Grace Stone is, they'll never be able to make it back.

"Milky, speed up. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can finish all of this. The game is boring today." I expected for there to be something more to it this time, since she said it was going to be hard. But she lied. "Milky, I'll hurry to get the stone, you should head back and make sure that those two are disabled."

"But-"

"Do what I say Milky."

"Yes, Oni-sama." I may be harsh to her, but it's only because I don't want something to happen to her.

**Normal POV**

Shade and Bright were both racing to the top of the smaller mountain, where a golden glow could be seen. As they were racing, Milky and Altezza were trying to kill each other. "Why can't you just give up? You won't win this time!"

Altezza slid underneath Milky's rapier. "I'll never give up, I am not like everyone else, I am no giving up no matter what!"

A very similar conversation was happening with Shade and Bright. Trying, to get the other to give up, but over something like this, no one would ever think about it. Anyways, it ended up with Shade getting the Grace Stone and now he's on Regina while someone's chasing him with a horse. Then Milky and Altezza were following after.

**Shade's POV**

Why won't he stop following me and just give up? So persistent to the point where he's annoying. I kicked Regina, so she would hurry up. I'm not really sure where that person is, but I've got this gut feeling that she's in the castle. Almost there... I can see it get closer and closer. But... Something feels wrong. As I got closer, the feeling inside got worse. What's-?

Suddenly a shower of bullets were aimed at me. I kicked Regina harder to try to avoid them, but they still managed to hit me. Exactly who's shooting with a Gatling gun? The bullets finally stopped and someone came down from above and kicked me. Who? Everything happened so fast, when I realized that the stone was gone, so was the person. Or... I could see someone rolling towards Mother and Moon. Who is that and why's he rolling?

As soon as I got there, Moon stood up and snapped her finger. When everyone had appeared, she bowed towards the person and said, "Today's game is over. Congratulations, and welcome back Prince Fine." What's with her politeness? "Well, it's because he is the only one who can fight on par with me or maybe even better."

"It's good to be back." That's Prince Fine? He looked exactly like Queen Elsa. Red hair and red eyes that I couldn't see past. "Rein, it looks like you've made some friends, isn't that good?"

"Yes, Fine. But why is it that you're here right now?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Out of the last three games, you haven't gotten a Grace Stone at all or even been close. Anyways, let's go home. I'm not letting you off easy for the practice sessions."

"Wait a second Fine." A fancy invitation flew to each one of us. An envelope with a Sunny Kingdom emblem. "And here's one for you as well, Moon Malia," Moon said as an invitation flew to her. "It's an invitation to Fine's welcome back party. I was told by Queen Elsa to hand them out."

"Mother said what?"

"We're having a party for you. I thought Elsa told you," she said with a mischievous smile. "Well now you know, anyways, the party's next week, so we need to hurry up so we can get you fitted for a suit. Rein, we should get you a new dress too."

"Can I pick the design this time? For Fine too?" Rein asked excitedly.

"Yes, I just got an amazing idea. It'll be matching for both of you, Victorian style down to the shoes." She seems so excited about this. Why? Is she actually friends with them? Then again... it could just be the conversation that she enjoys.

"Can we just go already? No wait, I'll go by myself. I did bring a balloon after all," he said while walking away.

"No, we're going together," Moon said grabbing Fine's head. "Oh and one more thing." She snapped her finger once more and all of them left. What just happened...? No wait, I don't want to know.

"Oni-sama, will we be going to the party? It seems like fun, somehow."

"Shade, you should go. Those two don't seem like bad children and it could give you a chance to learn something," Mother said.

"Like what?" I don't want to go. "What could I learn from them?"

"That boy is the same as you Shade. He was raised for the past 8 years without a father and is always helping his mother, taking care of his sister, doesn't that sound exactly like a certain someone?" She asked smiling. Stuff like that doesn't matter, so what if he's similar to me? What difference does that mahe? "And it could give you a chance to learn something about Rein. That and it's not good if you're only working all the time."

"Fine, I'll go," I said rather bitterly. Mother's persuasion skills are so strange.

_**~~~~~At the Party~~~~~~~**_

Such a tight suit. I loosen the neck a little. Why do I have to wear something like this? "Oni-sama, be grateful that you're not wearing a dress," Milky said twitching slightly. "Why must I wear this again? It's uncomfortable and not easy to move in at all."

"It's a party, and Mother was so happy to chose it for you, I think...," I said to her. She looked at me strangely. I don't really understand feelings, so how can she expect me to know what happiness is? "Anyways it's only for one night, so put up with it. You're wearing shorts underneath too."

"Fine. Oh sweets!" Before I could say anything she was already rushing towards the table. Really that girl... Then I heard trumpets and turned where everyone else was looking. Rein, Fine, and Queen Elsa.

"Everyone welcome to tonight's party. Tonight we celebrate the return of my son, Prince Fine. I hope that you enjoy yourselves," Queen Elsa announced. Then the music started and people went to dance.

"Shade-sama you came. Thank goodness, I didn't know what I was going to do if no one came," Rein said as she came towards me. Why is my heart suddenly beating? "Practically no one came, so I was a little sad but you're here so that's good."

"Their parents probably didn't want then to come, but my Mother was more than enthusiastic to allow Milky and I to go." I looked at her and she was smiling at me. Seriously what's with this beating in my heart? So annoying. "Anyways, where's your brother?"

"Fine is talking to some old guys about weapons and things of that nature. I would rather for him to be enjoying himself tonight, instead of being with people like that," she said pointing to where her brother is. For some reason... I can't help but think that guy's hiding something.

"Hey. What's your brother like?"

"He's like my brother," she said bluntly. "Why do you want to know? You've asked that question before too, is that a coincidence? No wait... There isn't such a thing like that, what are you wondering?"

"Well..." She might get offended if I say this, but why should I care?

"On second thought, it's unneeded for you to answer right now, after all tonight is where everyone should enjoy themselves, so I won't ask you any further. However keep in mind that you will need to answer me about it one day," she said rather darkly at the end. Then quickly smiled at me. How can a girl who looks so innocent, look that evil? "Anyways, do you want to dance? A new song's starting and I need a partner."

"It would be my pleasure," I said taking her hand.

**Bright's POV**

I'm late, I'm really late! It took me forever to sneak out to go to this through. I swear Mother and Father were thinking that I was going to get out of the castle and so they updated the security system two hours ago. I managed to sneak in but only to find that Rein was dancing with Shade. That guy! If it wasn't for him then I would have gotten the Grace Stone last time!

"If you think thoughts like that, you'll never be able to achieve anything." I turned my head to see Prince Fine. He offered me a glass, which I took. I don't know why, but I think I can actually trust this person. "You continue to blame people for your own mistakes, that just proves that you are childish and only able to see things with one eye. I wonder if you'll ever achieve anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's because I was exactly like that. Then I realized that I will never be able to protect my mother, Rein, or my country if I continued to be like that," he said with a wise look on his face. But he somehow almost looked...sad. "If you admit to something that you did wrong, it shows that you're starting to mature."

"You really are like the rumors. Responsible, strong, weird, trusting. It's like you don't have any weaknesses."

"It's the same with you, how unusual to hear that there's someone who wants to solve things without violence. But for you, everything's true about you. And I do have a weakness, everyone does, but I can't get rid of it."

"What?"

"Rein, you looked like you were having fun," Fine said as Rein and Shade walked over to us. "Shade, who knew you could actually dance? I'm surprised or did you keep stepping on her feet all the time?"

"It's not like I can't dance and I don't see you dancing."

"That's because I don't want to dance, but I know that this guy wants to," he said pointing towards me. What? Well it if true that I can dance, and I kind of want to but... it's not like I want to admit it! I was forced to learn to help me train. It was the weirdest training I ever went through. "So have fun dancing you two."

"What? Why am I dancing?"

"Because you like her don't you? Be grateful for this chance. I'm normally not this nice," he whispered to me. He pushed me towards Rein then I lead her to the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shade's POV**

I'm here again... Why am I here? Oh right... Fine invited me last time. _"My Mother seems to have a liking to you, she insists that you come for a practice session again. I'm interested as well, to know how much you really amount to with it comes to things like this." _That annoyed me just a little bit. Just because he beat me once...

"What's with that expression? Shade-sama, you really shouldn't space out when your in an unfamiliar place," Rein said.

"Huh? Oh Rein, it's just you."

"Hm? What's wrong? Did you think that Fine was here or something?" She laughed her beautiful laugh. "Unfortunately, he's busy right now, so we're going to be practicing by ourselves for a while."

"Oh I see." Why am I somehow sad about something like that?

As I threw the knives even quicker than before. As expected of this technology, it's actually interesting. "Amazing Shade. Let's see how you do on the highest level," Rein said turning the setting even higher. Shit... The bullets and dummies came at me even faster and better than before. Even though I used my best strategies, one bullet still was alive. Before I could react, the bullet was already broken into pieces by a smaller more dense bullet. I watched it as the pieces fell onto the ground.

"You really shouldn't overdo it. Or else your body won't be able to take it," Fine said appearing suddenly with twin ? Within seconds I collapsed. "See? My body could barely handle this, what do you think it'll do to yours? The damage is much worse than you think."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All of your muscles becomes twisted and then things will get worse," he said simply.

"Oh really? Maybe I should modify my gun so it's like yours, let me see it," I said reaching for it.

He slapped my hand away."No, I don't want someone like you touching them." Well it's not that shocking that he said no. For someone to know your weapon, it would be your downfall. "Anyways, it's because things like this that, I had told Rein, unless they have a death wish, never to put it at the highest level. Why can't you two just have a hand to hand combat match?"

"Because she won't be able to win," I said bluntly. "Isn't it true that girls are weaker than boys?"

"Don't underestimate anybody. Anyone can beat you. That's why no matter what, whenever you fight someone you always have to have the upper hand in order to win," he said. "By the way, Rein. I haven't seen you practicing at all today."

"Well... I was just..." Without any warning he came at her, but she elegantly dodged. "I always hate when you do that. Besides, I already know."

At the same time they said, "Never let your guard down."

"But, if I don't do that, you'll obviously forget," he said as Rein got a gun out and aimed for him. Then Fine moved quickly, with one sword he trapped Rein into a wall and made her drop her gun. "See, you've gotten so much worse, that just shows that we need to train you harder."

"As always you're so strict," She said as Fine dropped the swords. "Anyways Shade, it's getting late, shouldn't you go home before Milky starts worrying?"

"Yeah...," I said still dazed by what just happened.

"Rein, it's time for your lessons with Camelot. You should hurry, she's not going to let you off for being 10 minutes late." Then Rein quickly ran off and he turned to me. "Let's talk for a bit, okay?"

"What about?" I asked entirely confused.

"You have an attraction to Rein," he stated simply.

"What- okay maybe." Then he was giving me a weird stare. "Okay, fine yes," I admitted. His stare is really awkward. "Is there a reason why you're bring that up?"

"Since our father is dead the job of approving you suitable for Rein, is me." Now it was time for me to give him a weird look. "Your attraction means that you like her. Of course you aren't the only one," he said unfazed.

"Okay... and what does that mean?" Sure I might like her, but... I don't know what that means. All I think I know is that I don't want Rein to hate me. Oh could that be these strange feelings I've been getting lately?

"Before you can confess to her, you have to be able to fight as well as me, or be able to stand a chance. That and there's someone else who wants to win her heart as well. Well, until next time," he said before disappearing. Why is he so weird?

**Normal POV**

"What's wrong with you? You seem so unhappy," Moon said as Fine walked pasted her. "Ah, could it be that you want to become-?"

"No. I don't deserve anything, but punishment."

As Fine walked away, Moon said,"This is no fun at all. Looks like I'll just have to make it more interesting." Soon the next invitation came. It was very vague through. All it said was _Come the the Wind Kingdom's maze._

Everyone had assembled and was in shock. Moon looked disappointed and said," You don't like my surprise? I spent a lot of time thinking about it."

"It's not like that...," Auler said twitching.

"Yes it is," Fine said, bluntly as everyone was looking at all the lace and frills and suits and hats. "Why do we have to cross dress? Is there even a reason and how did you get all of that stuff and our sizes?"

"Do it or I could just destroy the Grace Stone. I have enough power to do that and then a war will break out and it'll be very interesting that way. Or you could just cross dress to save all of that trouble," she said voicing out her thoughts for everyone to heard. They all soon agreed and then she dragged Fine away as everyone else was getting ready.

The boys were wearing dresses and long wigs, while the girls were wearing prince suits and putting their hair up in hats. Meanwhile Rein was thinking,'Where is Fine?' Then they finally came out. Fine wasn't twitching like the other boys in the gown. It looked quite good on him. "Why are you all staring?" Fine said breaking everyone's train of thoughts.

"Fine, you look like a real girl," Rein exclaimed running to hug him. "So cute!"

"You're really creeping me out, you know that? And everyone else is the same. Never seen a boy in a dress before?" He said as he threw Rein off him. "Anyways Moon, so now what?"

"I've placed the Grace Stone somewhere in this maze. Your job is to fine the Stone as well as myself. 'Wind is not visible, it is felt and heard, but very few can see it. The secret of the wind is that, it merely hides in plain sight. In order to find the stone of the wind, you have to think that it's like the wind.' "

"And that means?" Instead of answering she disappeared and the small maze grew larger and larger. Soon all of the royal siblings had gone into the maze, but they should know better that nothing is as it seems. The maze had started to change it's paths and everyone got even more confused than before.

**Shade's POV**

How annoying. More than usual, since I had to wear a dress and the maze is getting more confusing at every turn. Now that I think about it... I've heard rumors. A maze that no one can get out of. People were put here to be punished, and some couldn't get out for decades.

"You look like you just remembered all the rumors about this place." Oh, Fine. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he was a girl.

"How can you look so natural in a dress?" I asked all of a sudden.

"I was forced to wear dresses, because people around me thought that I would look so cute, and a bunch of other junk. It's the same with you through. If you were an actual girl, I might actually feel attraction to you," he said seriously.

"You are joking, right," I asked unsure.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Besides you already like Rein, so...," He said trailing off, not knowing what he was saying. What? Was he going to say that he liked me or something? "Anyways, let's get out of this maze. I already know the outcome of today and neither of us is going to win."

"Okay..."

"This maze is too tiring and I'm hungry. Let's see..." Suddenly he jumped from wall to wall until he managed to get to the top. That guy... is he wearing boots that stick on the walls or something? "Well? Are you coming or not?"

"Wait a second," I said as I kicked off the heels.

"Don't forget the heels, she won't be happy if you lose them and hurry up or I'll leave without you." He was holding up the skirt like a girl would and I could see his heels. What's with this strange boy? How can he walk so well and even jump for walls while wearing heels? Something's not right about him...

We jumped until we got at the very edge of the maze walls. I jumped down first. Then I noticed that Fine wasn't jumping yet. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing. I was just thinking how nice the weather was today," he said. That is a really bad excuse. "What do you expect? I actually enjoy the sun. It's nicer than all the darkness and gloom at school."

"You can't jump can you? Come on just jump. I'll make sure that you don't break something." He hesitantly jumped and landed right on me. But instead of a heavy amount, he was actually really light.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." Is he really a boy?

**Bright's POV**

Just a little more. It's obvious, the place where that person is, at the most difficult part to reach, the middle. It's said the middle had a treasure and people foolishly came in to steal it. When I finally found the middle, I saw her, sitting easily looking as through she had no worries in the world. When she noticed me she said, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"The Grace Stone isn't here?"

"Foolish prince. Not everything will be easy for you. Especially capturing that girl's heart." I just stood there shocked that she knew. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I know everything. Like how Altezza is constantly putting herself in pain just to be able to find a Grace Stone by her own abilities." I already know that, I already know how hard she's trying, how much she practices to achieve the most powerful strength, I already know that I can't bother to do anything and watch her crumple into her demise. "That's right, someone like you can do nothing."

"I won't know until I've tried."

"That means that you haven't even done anything for her but watch her. You haven't even bothered to try to do anything." I twitched slightly. I'm already starting to lose my nerve against her. "I feel sorry for Rein. How is it that someone so useless fell in love with her?"

That's it. It all happened so quickly and I had her pinned to the ground with a gun at her heart. "So what? If I do anything then it could've hurt her even more! My feelings are my own, what you or anyone else say for something this doesn't matter." I was about to pull the trigger, then I realized what I was going to do.

"Go ahead, kill me. When I die, every wish that I've already been given compensation for, will be granted, there's nothing for anyone to lose. Kill me, I'll be so much happier if you do," she said simply, unfazed by my actions.

"I would, I want to, but..."

"What's wrong? Can't do it?"

"Then I would be like every other person on this planet, trying to get rid of people who I despise. Well, I'm not as low as that!" I declared.

After getting up, she said, "Ah, someone with at least one moral similar to me. You know, I'm not going to say sorry, because every word I say is what I mean and I only say what I think is the truth."

"I can't stop that. It's not like I can easily change someone else's opinion of something."

"You've matured quite a bit, but putting these matters aside, go look for your sister. She's getting herself in quite a bit of trouble, and I'm not responsible for anything that happens to her." What does she mean by that? Could something have happened to Altezza? Where could she be? "What is right in front of you is not always obvious."

I ran off, thinking about what she just said. The obvious thing... right now it's to get out of this maze and find Altezza. Could the stone be at the end of the maze? Then I have to get out of here. Each turn became more and more difficult. I have to think the out! Think logically... the exit of this maze is suppose to be in a direction straight from the entrance... so if I can just make a pathway... I can get out! I took my sword and slashed at the walls over and over, until I finally got out.

I looked up where the sun was shining all of its light. A purple Grace Stone! I snatched it before anyone else could. I've finally got my hands on it. Now maybe Altezza won't have to push herself as much. But now, I have to get back to the middle of the maze. I ran back through the path that I made, until I was at the middle once more and this time I didn't see that person alone, Altezza was there too.

"Prince Bright, Princess Altezza. This Grace Stone represents wind. Such a small stone but such a large light, but it was unseen. Feelings are the same. You cannot see them, but they can do great things."

"Why would I need to know something like that, feelings are useless," Altezza shouted at her.

Instead of hurting Altezza like I expected, she calmly said, "But you're feeling them right now and you've both been in love with someone, haven't you?" She looked in the other direction blushing a bright red. "Good luck with that. Love is harder than a battle, you know," she said ... Happily? "Anyways, today's game is done." she snapped her fingers and everything was back to normal and everyone was here. "This game goes to the Jewelry Kingdom. Ah, this game was fun. I should do something like this next time."

"No way, I refuse to wear a dress again," Fine said.

"But you looked so cute! Rein, we need to think of more designs. I'm thinking pastel pink next time," Moon said.

"With black ribbon and trimming!" She said excitedly. She really likes dresses doesn't she? "It'll be the cutest thing ever, Fine. I want to do your hair too~."

"Beat me in a match and I'll think about it," he said simply. "Bright, you'll come to a training session, right? After all there's something that you need to achieve before you try to reach your goal," he said to me with his hand extended out. I took it.

"Yeah of course." I feel like he's someone that I can trust, maybe even become friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

"But Father I think that you're just making false assumptions," Auler said shouting at King Randal. "There's no way that Prince Fine can be a girl, he's too good at fighting to be a girl. Do you even have any proof of this theory?"

"Don't let your guard down! Something about him seems off, everyone has felt it. So you'll go to the Sunny Kingdom and find out what he's hiding," King Randall commanded to his son. "Queen Elsa has always had secrets up her sleeve and so has King Truth, it wouldn't be odd if their children were the same. Now hurry, I expect you back before nightly training sessions."

"Yes Father," Auler said dully. He has never disobeyed his parents, because he felt that something bad would happen if he did.

"Oni-sama. Are you going to do Father's orders again?" Sophie asked as I was walking towards my balloon. "It doesn't have to be like this. Besides there's absolutely no way that Prince Fine is a girl, there's no possible way for that to happen."

"It's what Father said, so I have to do it."

"Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe you'll find out something, because Oni-sama, I've started to feel warmth of others." She walked towards him and said, "I really want you to be able to see it, Oni-sama. What was missing, the hope in all life."

"You're starting to sound foolish Sophie are you really going to believe what that person says to you?" After seeing that his words had no effect he said, "I'll be going now." He wondered as he was going, what did Sophie find to have such cheerful eyes?

When he went inside to the training room, almost on cue, someone ended up in the wall. "That's no good at all Shade, you were barely trying!" As Auler watched as Shade got down from the wall, he wondered if his Father was getting old for assuming that Fine was a girl. "Auler, what's up? I believe that this is the first time that I've talked to you," he said with an unusual look that Auler couldn't read.

"Nothing. I just... Wanted to know something."

"And that is...?"

"Are you good at... sword play? I think I'm getting a little rusty and I can't find anyone who's that good that has a good chance of beating me, so I thought that you would be good," he said thinking quickly about this. Praying on the inside that he would believe this.

"Sure, I think I'm getting rusty too. Since this idiot enjoys hand to hand combat too much," he said pointing to Shade. "Besides, he could always practice with Bright, who needs a lot of work too. You brought your sword right?"

"Um... where's Rein?" He asked looking around, thinking that if one twin was there, the other had to be somewhere close by.

"She's studying, because she needs to get into an academy next year. Why? Please don't tell me you like my sister too, or else you'll have two other competitors and I think that someone else, likes you and would probably attempt to kill me within the 24 hours that she hears about this," Fine said, half joking.

"No," he said wondering what has happened in this place in the last few months. "Anyways, I think I remember hearing you being good with twin swords."

"Yep, I'm better with double guns though. One second." He pulled a long pair of swords out from his pocket. As everyone stared at him in shock he asked, "What? You've all been looking at me like I'm strange recently."

"Nothing," Auler said drawing his sword, recovering from his shock. He came at Fine first, but Fine easily brushed him off. They came at each other over and the sound of the swords clanging was almost in a certain rhythm. Finally Auler saw an opening and slash the front of his clothes, knowing it would all be revealed, but this boy had too much power to be a girl. But before he could slash again...

"Stop it! Do you know how long it took me to make that jacket?" Moon said angerily slamming the door open. She grabbed Auler's shirt and said,"It took me a month to finish that, because of it's inside pockets and to find that silver fabric for the cuffs. Do you even want to know how many pockets are in there?"

"Wait, it took you a month to make that?"

Before Moon could punch him, Fine said to calm her anger, "Moon, that's not what he meant. He was just thinking that the jacket was so amazing, it's a mircle that you finished it in a month." He looked at the slash that cut open the zipper. "Maybe I should change before we get onto round 2." Fine had quickly come back without her. "Alright, let's go."

Auler began to slash at him again, cutting deeper through the clothes. Fine was barely counter attacking through, but no one really paid any attention to that through. Shade and Bright were more amazed by the fact that Auler was actually winning, but they didn't realize that everything was according to Fine's plan. Finally, when his shirt and jacket were in sherds, he said,"Wow, you really don't like my clothes do you?"

"Sorry, I wasn't really trying to hurt you," Auler said.

"It's okay. I have too many clothes anyways." He took off his jacket and shirt to reveal a very skinny profile, but no girl body parts. After quickly changing, he asked, "What? I swear everyone's becoming really weird again."

'So he's not a girl after all.' Auler quickly thought of an excuse and said," You're really thin. I don't think that's healthy and I thought that you would at least have a six pack and muscles or something, since you're stronger than most people I know."

"Me too," Shade said, as Bright was nodding. He was able to flip Shade and knock over Bright without using too much energy or effort, isn't it obvious that they would be curious on how he got so much strength? "You're as thin as a stick, but you can stand your ground. How is that even possible without mucles?"

"Well, I just don't have that stuff," he said simply shurgging it off. "Now are you sure about that question? I'm a guy, not a girl."

"You knew what I was trying to do," Auler said in slight shock.

"It's not the first time this happened. Anyways, I was told to tell you something. Why do you obey without protest? Even through you can hold your own ground, aganist that person, why do you blindly obey? Is it out of respect or fear? You have your own power and will, so why?" He put his swords onto the wall. "It's just a thought, you don't need to pay that much attention to it."

"I don't know how that person found out and I'm scared of what else she knows," Auler started. "But tell her this. It's because I have to learn to be able to be like him, so I can be a king that he'll be proud of. A king that can be respected and feared just like him, that's why I obey and be mature. I can't be a child anymore, I have to grow up faster."

"This is my own opinon, but what you say isn't really true. No matter how much you push your mental mind, you're still a kid. Adulthood is nothing to be happy about. Play around while you still can," Fine said not trying to argue with Auler's logic.

"Why can you say that so simply?"

"Because, my time to remain a child is almost up. As soon as I'm done with all my schooling, I inherit the crown. I've only got a couple weeks of studying left before I take the test to recieve my certificate," he explained with a sad look in his eyes.

"I thought that you were only at Black Academy to learn more about killing," Auler said remembering what Queen Elsa said that one time. "Why are succeding so soon? You're only like 13, and no matter how skilled with academics or fighting you are, why would someone put you in charge of a country?"

"It's not that shocking because I've been preparing since I was 5 and I'm 14, but I don't think I'll ever really be ready. Anyways, Auler just don't worry about it too much right now. Just live the way that you want to for now. Then when it's time, you at least have memories to hold onto. Isn't it better to be a kid instead of an adult?"

Auler was silent thinking about it for a while. Finally, he decided to leave, before that he said, "Thank you for having me today. It was fun."

"It was nice having you. Come by again when you have the answer, okay?" Fine said, with a smile. Auler nodded and happily went on his way with hope. "Now, Bright, I assume you're ready?"

"Yes. Please go easy on me," Bright said taking his stance.

"Now, now, that's no fun at all," Fine said making the first move. A kick to the ribs with enough force to push Bright back to the wall. Before Fine could hit him again, he quickly came back to his senses and dogded it. After countless times of dogding, Fine said," You can't win agasint me if you don't even try and just dogde."

Bright tried knocking Fine to the ground, but Fine just grabbed him and flipped him over. While Fine was thinking that Bright had given up, he walked away and Bright quickly pinned him to the ground with a gun at his heart. "You can probably kill me right now, but-" He threw Bright off of him. "I have to live for a reason. Anyways, I'll be nice, with determination like yours I guess that's okay too."

Bright smiled and said, "Thank you."

Rein walked in and said,"Fine what have you been doing? I've been trying to study, but when I heard that thump aganist the wall, I could focus at all and Camelot would not give me pie after telling me about it over and over and I really wanted pie."

"Rein... pi means 3.14, it's math."

"Oh... now it makes sense."

Fine slapped his forehead. "Shade, let me flip you. I need to get a little anger out of my system. Don't worry there's a room next door that will make it so you don't get hurt at all. It's really soft, I think I actually fell asleep in there once."

"Okay?" Shade said in confusion as Fine dragged him to the other room, leaving Bright and Rein to give them some privacy.

"Rein, can I tell you something?" Bright asked, deciding to take this chance that Fine gave him.

"Eh? Okay, what is it?"

"I think that I like you," Bright said quick to the point. Rein looked at him in shock. "It's okay, if you don't like me back or something, I said it really suddenly anyways, so don't worry about it too-"

"That's good because I think that I like you too." They smiled at each other for a while, until Rein finally said,"Can I come with you for a while? The Jewelry Kingdom is really pretty but because of the contest last time, I couldn't really see anything. Think you could show me around?"

"I'd be happy too," Bright said still smiling.

"I'll teleport you back at 11, so make sure that you're done with everything by then," Moon said, appearing suddenly. "So don't worry about anything." Bright and Rein thanked her then went on their way. "Fine, Shade, get out here. I know that you saw them."

Fine and Shade came in from the door that was practically invisible. Then Shade asked,"Why did you show that to me?"

"No reason. I didn't expect him to confess immeaditely but... things happen. Sorry about that. It must be hard. I've never really have that type of feeling before, so I wouldn't know how to deal with it," Fine said wondering how to would be like to like someone.

"Hm, maybe my affection for her really didn't matter too much to me, because I don't really feel any pain anywhere."

"If you think about it like that, then you should be fine. But always looking at things with logic, I feel a little sorry for the girl that you end up with," Fine said laughing a little. "Well, I'll see you next time. Today was fun."

As Shade watched him walk away, smiling a little, he thought, 'What a strange boy.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Shade's POV**

I stood in front of the castle. Why am I coming here again? I wasn't even invited in the first place... but that didn't matter last time. It's just so weird, I enjoy being in this place with warmth. But why do I like it here so much? Is it because the people I met are different than anyone that I've met before? I'm intrigued by them?

I walked in to the practice room only to find that there was no one there. Maybe I should look for them? I walked around for a while. Where could everyone be? And somehow I ended up in front of that room again. I don't know why but this room just... attracts me to it. Though... I might get killed if I was caught.

"Well, I think it's really cute!" Rein said as she stepped out the door. "Oh, Shade. It's nice to see you I didn't know that you were coming today. Fine should have told me," she said, noticing my presence and quickly closing the door.

"Actually I just came without letting him know."

"Oh... then please do whatever. I'll get Fine as soon as he's done doing whatever he's doing."

The door started to open and someone said, "Hey Rein, how much longer do I have to-" Rein suddenly knocked them out. It was a girl with long red hair wearing a dress. Who? Suddenly she opened her anger red eyes. "Rein... What's wrong with you? I went along with your little playtime, and this-"

"Fine?" The voice and eyes were the exact same... I pulled on the hair which was real and the dress was showing the top of a girl's chest. WHY IS HE A GIRL?

"You couldn't hit him?" Fine stood up and then said, "Don't hit him now, it's too late. Both of you get in here and Shade close your mouth. It's annoying because you're too shocked. Honestly..."

Well, how I not be shocked? I walked in the room and Fine shut the door. "So are you really a girl or not? And if you are a girl then how did you manage to look like a boy last time and then how are you stronger than me? And-"

"Okay, calm down. Rein, since it's already kind of late to knock him out and make up a lie, we're going to have to trust him with this secret," Fine said. "I'm a _girl_, not a boy. Happy to know the truth?"

"Not really." That means that a girl beat me in fighting, how does that happen? "Now my other questions?"

"Um... let's see... Moon helps me so I can have a boy's appearance and I've been training more than you, so isn't it obvious that I would be stronger than you?" Still too shocking. "Look at the time. I have to go to the meeting. The last time I let Moon go, everything was in complete chaos. Remind me not to let her go the important meetings again." She quickly changed in the bathroom and a second later she was in Queen Elsa's clothes. She swallowed some sort of pill and said," Rein explain the rest to him."

"Wait. Are you sure that you're not just cross dressing right now and as Queen Elsa," I asked in hope that my mind doesn't become completely confused from this.

"Nope. I'm impersonating my Mother and cross dressing as a prince," she said before leaving the room. How can she said that so calmly? I'm too confused about her personality. Wait... then when we were forced to cross dress... it makes sense that she is light and that she could walk comfortably in heels. But... is there even the possibility of her liking me? No, there's no way that would happen.

Then there was a loud clank. A pair of guns fell to the ground. I was about to reach for them when Rein quickly took them and said, "Shade, what else do you want to know?"

"Those guns are Fine's right?"

"Yeah... They're her precious guns. She always uses them, because they were Mother's guns and because she has them, she can do her best in everything." I thought it was because they were good guns, that's why she treasured them, but there was something more.

"Why does she even need to do any of this this in the first place? Where's Queen Elsa?" She looked like she was going to cry. "Um..."

"Sorry, it's not easy to explain. You know that my Father's dead right?" I nodded. "Okay, after my Father died, my Mother wasn't in the best shape. She was a complete and whenever Fine and I checked on her she would lose her patience and yell at us. Then she left and everything became... difficult." Somehow I knew not to push that part of the subject anymore. "Our parents really didn't want us to be fighting, so they kept us here and made sure that we never saw violence, but we were forced to learn. Everything seemed even more difficult on Fine, because we didn't have anyone else that we could trust."

"And now, Fine pushes herself so that she's able to inherit the throne," I said. That's why she looked so sad when she announced it to Bright, Auler and me. "But how is any of this possible? And how did she manage to-?"

"She made a wish, to a very powerful magic user. For the ability to disguise as a boy and as my Mother," Rein explained simply.

"That person is Moon right?" She nodded. So maybe it's possible that she's really is 300 years old. But I can't really be sure, since I can't tell when that person's lying. Maybe I should set my standards to be able to lie like that, if she's really lying.

"For a price, she came here and helped us, so that no one's been able to find out that Mother is gone and that 'Prince Fine' is actually a girl." She sighed. "I feel like I'm no help at all, because she suffering so much and I can't do anything."

"I'm sure that she appreciates that she has a sister that cares for her," I said gently to her. "But is she really going to school, if she's been here then-"

"She arranged it so that she could take her classes from here, so when she's not training, she's in a meeting or doing paperwork, and when she's not doing that, she's studying. She's almost ready to take her final exam and after that, she's already decided to become the king."

"She... really works hard," I said in surprise. Never showing a sign of weakness. I now understand the look in her eyes. Determination, and the will to protect what she has. She's a really strong person, she's stronger than I could ever be.

"Shade. Please keep this secret. I am asking this of you because I don't want to have Fine become like she was before. And if she does, then I will kill you. I am not joking," she said with a very serious look in her eyes. "And if you even think about using this to get above her, I will kill you and dance on your grave. She's already suffering enough."

"I understand."

"Good. By the way Shade, I heard that you liked me or something?"

"You're with Bright now. What can I do about that? Besides, I don't think that I ever really liked you," I said. And now... An image of Fine suddenly popped up into my mind. What?

"I see."

"Rein did you get everything explained?" Fine asked walking towards us. Rein nodded and handed her the guns. "Good and Shade. I think that I can trust you, because I can trust Moon Mailia, and that is the only reason why I didn't ask Moon to erase your memories, keep that in mind."

So Mother knows. No wonder she always seems nicer when she talks about Rein or Fine or Queen Elsa. I was always wondering about that."I get it, if I tell someone, I die. I just need to tell you something." Eh?

"What is it?"

Wait, where's my mouth going with this? "Well, I think that I..." What are you trying to say mouth? Where is the voice of my brain when I need it? She was just looking at me like I was crazy and wasting her time, well I was. "I think that I like you." What did my mouth just say? Where did that come from?

"Okay. Nice to know that. Ah, I have to go fill out some forms. Later." And why does she have no reaction? I'm confused.

"Rein, we're going to have to set up a date for the new couple," Moon said appearing suddenly. "I'll get rid of everything scheduled for tomorrow, you get the outfits and disguises. Shade be here tomorrow at 5."

"Sure..." What have I gotten myself into?

~And so tomorrow came~

"Shade hold still for a while, okay? I have to make sure that the wig is on perfectly," Rein said as she put a black wig on me. Moon's helping Fine get ready, because she said it would be quicker, but I am curious how she's going to look. "I hope that Fine enjoys today. She normally never gets a break. So make sure that you two have fun. Look it's all done." No trace of purple. Rein's pretty good at stuff like this.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Come on, Fine's finished getting ready," Rein said opening the other door. Out came Fine who actually looked like a girl. Her long hair was out and flowing and she was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black and white ribbon loosely tied and a vest. The skirt was black too. She looked really pretty...

"Okay, now go!" Moon said pushing us both out.

"I'm really sorry for all of this, but Rein and Moon insisted on this, to the point where if I didn't accept I think I would have died." To have such a carefree expression, Fine really is a surprising person. "Well, where do you want to go?"

"Wherever is fine."

"Then let's go eat sweets!" As a few hours started to slip away, I realized something, Fine honestly seems that she likes me. But I don't even know if I like her at all. I barely even know her. "That was so good~ I haven't had sweets in forever!" she said happily collapsing on a park bench. "This was really fun. I can't believe..."

"What?"

"It's nothing," she said with an expression that said otherwise. Is it because she likes me that she's letting her guard down?

"What? Come on you can tell me," I said. Well, let's just go with her trust for now.

She laughed and little and said,"To be honest, I thought that the only reason why you confessed to me, was because you pitied me." Well, it's not like that's not a possibility. I do feel sorry for her, because of what she's been through, so it would make sense. "But now, I get that you really are someone that accepts every part of me," she said smiling. "Thanks Shade."

"Actually, I..." Now what am I going to say? Who's talking for me now? My mouth or my brain?

"I knew it." Her expression was completely different. Emotionless and cold. It was a look that I've never seen on her before. "You never liked me did you? Was it for Rein? No, you aren't smart enough to think that far. It really was out of pity."

"Fine, that's not-" I that I pitied her because she has to work so hard because of Queen Elsa, but-

"Did you honestly think that I would let my guard down? You know, I never said that I liked you, so I'm really curious as to why you thought I did," she said. I would say something but what am I suppose to say? I can't deny what she says, because I think that it's true.

Before Fine could say anything else, a person came running up to me and said,"You come over here, it's an emergency!"

"What's going on?"

"There's a huge amount of robots flying in, pulling out weapons, hurry up and follow me, we have to stop them! We need all the fighters we can get! Now hurry!" He said grabbing my shoulder pulling me alongside with him. Why am I going to help though?

"I'll go too," Fine said ready to stand up.

"No, you get home this is no place for a girl to be! Now let's go!" He said continuing to drag me. Fine!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fine's POV**

I watched as Shade was getting pulled away. This is why I hate myself. I am a girl, but just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I'm weak. I pulled off all of my extensions so my short, messy wig was visible. I ripped off my skirt and unraveled the black pants. Much better. I ran towards the direction of the smoke. Looks like a couple of bombs went off. When I got there, I saw robots of the latest technology. Not bad, but... a crowd came towards me. I jumped high to dodge the bullets and knives. I took out some daggers and threw them all, having them blow up. They're good, but not good enough.

But who would do something like this? I continued to destroy more of the robots using my guns that was the only reminder I had of Mother. The Jewelry Kingdom is suppose to have the latest technology, but robots like this aren't their style and I don't see an emblem of any of the countries, either, so who? Soon I took care of all of them and the man from earlier came up to me and said,"Thank you for helping us Prince Fine."

"It's no trouble. Anyways, have you found any sign of who could have sent these gifts?"

"There's this," he said handing a piece of metal to me. It had a black crescent moon and a black sun. This is... "This symbol was on all of the robots. Does it look familiar at all?"

"Yes, I've seen it. I'll tell my Mother about today's situation and have more guards stationed around here. Please make sure that you clean this up carefully, so you don't put fingerprints on it and send it to the castle," I ordered.

"Yes," he said bowing.

I pocketed the metal and I felt Shade's presence. "Fine-"

"Shade, just stop. It's already over. Remember to keep the secret and I promise I'll stop bugging you. Later," I said, walking away, not wanting to hear a word that Shade was going to say. Why am I being like this? Is it because I was hurt that he didn't like me? No. I...He was never that important to me. This was the best decision, I am not Rein, I don't want to know the nightmare known as love.

When I got back, I just drowned myself into work that I needed to do. So many papers, I shouldn't have gone out today. "Moon, you knew all along didn't you," I asked, not looking up from my paperwork.

"Why didn't you keep your mouth shut and enjoy it for a while? Indulge in your desires-"

"That's a weird choice in wording."

"But it was the perfect choice. You get happiness for yourself and that person to have a romantic relationship with you. All you had to do was ignore all the logic and base your choices on your feelings. Don't you have any desire for happiness at all?"

"Because I don't deserve happiness. It was all my fault, because I was incapable. Besides, he was probably regretting what he said to me the minute he said it to me, and he didn't seem hurt at all," I told her. "If I be logical, then it won't hurt."

"Is that really true? Weren't you happy though? To be with him as a girl? I've seen the longing in your eyes for it, and right now, I see tears."

I realized that there were wet teardrops on the paper. I stopped writing and looked at her. "You really are a cruel person. Stop making me regret the decisions that I make. I will take and accept the consequences for my decisions."

"Hm... acting so strong, when you're really not. It's foolish." I just glared at her. "Love is something that everyone finds and something that is given to everyone, even if it's only once, even if it's only for a short amount of time. That's why you have to treasure those moments. I'm sorry Fine, I should have warned you."

"What's done is done. Shade was still in love with Rein. I'm happy with this outcome." I can't change the past, no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I want to change. "Love and me don't mix, it's as simple as that. I have never wanted to fall in love."

"I see. I won't argue with what you believe, but are you really content with just this? If you aren't careful, you'll break into pieces again and this time, you won't be able to put yourself back together. This is just a warning," she said leaving the room. Now what could break me apart this time? I've already become like this, is it still not enough to become strong? Am I still not strong enough? Even though I have already given up all the desires that I had for becoming a normal girl.

I finished my work with that question in my head. Finally finished. I looked at the metal that I got from earlier and traced the mark. There's no doubt in my mind, it's the same mark as before, the one that was drawn in Father's blood. I will find out who it was and kill them, I won't be content if I don't. I took out my pair of guns and stared at them, remembering Mother. That's the reason why I'm able to live right now.

**Shade's POV**

I stared at the workbook problems, having no desire to do them, so I put my pencil down. A week has past already, and I still don't know how I'm suppose to face Fine. I just don't want her to think that I was pitying her but what am I suppose to say? I'm an idiot aren't I? "Shade, if you're thinking that you're an idiot, then you're right. You are a complete idiot."

"Rein? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with you," she said with a serious look on her face. I swear if she's here because- "What exactly did you do to Fine?" It's official, the world hates me. "I have a bunch of weapons with me right now, but before I use them I want to discuss this peacefully."

"It's simple. I did nothing, Fine... I don't even know what to say. She just... knew that I didn't like her," I said simply.

"Then why did you say that you liked her in the first place?"

"I don't know. I just did. I don't think that there was much of a reason, I think it was probably because I pitied her." That's right. I felt sorry that she had to go through so much. Even through I lost my Father, she lost both of her parents and now has to take care of Rein and her country as it's prince and queen. I don't see how I can't feel sorry for her.

"Really? To me it seems that you really did like her, because of her strength." I looked at her in shock. What is she saying? "Shade, I think that your heart was speaking for you that time."

"My heart?" For that to still exist... "How strange, I thought that I lost that thing a long time ago. Feelings really are things that are annoying and useless. Why did I even try to believe that person's words?"

"Shade, stop lying to yourself, it's-"

"Rein, just stop it. It's annoying. You're going to see Bright right? Then hurry up and go," I said noticing her somewhat fancy outfit. "I'll keep my mouth shut about that secret of hers, so she has to keep up her end of the bargain by not bothering me." She stared at me for a while, then went out the door, sighing in defeat. Really... why do I always act so strange? But it's better this way, I've been feeling emotions too much lately.

"You're such a fool, more than the other one. Why are you like this? I thought that people who didn't have a strange aging process, matured faster, but it appears that is not true," A familiar voice that I hate said. "Tell me, why is it that you're like this? Stubborn and stupid, it's a very bad combination."

"How did you get in here?" I asked as she sat down on my bed and as I turned my chair to face her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why are you here to begin with? I doubt it's because you want to teach me math and shooting. Also, why are you so concerned with what happens to Rein or Fine? Are you really not friends with those two?" Now's the perfect time to ask questions.

"So many questions, let's have tea and talk," she said snapping her fingers making a tea set and cookies appear. One of the cups flew over to me. Should I drink this or is it poison? I wouldn't put it aganist her if she did. "There's no poison, that's just rude. I'll say this again, why would that benefit me if I were to kill you or anyone else?"

"You act like you've killed people before." The look on her face, I really can't tell anything from it. It's the same as the look that I got from Fine that time. I can't tell or even guess what she is thinking.

"As for your questions, I'm here, because I am annoyed. Utterly annoyed. Also, it's not right for me to say this, so I was going to wait, but there's a time limit on Fine's body," she said staring into the black tea. "She might not be able to take it soon."

"What are you talking about? I swear if you're just joking about something to me then-"

"Shall I be more blunt? Fine isn't going to be able to handle the changes to her body." What? "Don't you remember? That time you were playing around with those robots."

Now that I think about it... _"See? My body could barely handle this, what do you think it'll do to yours? The damage is much worse than you think." _When she said that... Exactly what did she mean?

"I'll enlighten you. She's still not old enough to impersonate her mother, Queen Elsa's at least 25 years older than her. Her boy form is very easy to create but under some circumstances, she must rely on my powers and because of that, her body will suffer," she said taking a cookie. With all the pain that her body goes through from growing up and shrinking... things will effect her twice as much as they affect me.

"Is it because of those pills?" I asked pushing away the plate of sweets and remembering the medicene like things that Fine took that one time right after I found out that she was actually a girl.

"I made those. She knew all of the consequences if she was going to have me grant her wishes, she knew the risks and still she did it."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Do you believe that something will happen if you tell me all this?"

"I want to see a wonderful story come out, I am unfortunately a sucker for happy ending," she said taking a sip of tea. "Anyways I granted her three wishes, and in exchange I took all of the photos that she had of her parents, forced her to let me stay here when needed, and she also gave up a precious decor that her Mother gave her."

"So you grant wishes? Then why couldn't you have just granted a wish to make it so the real Queen Elsa would come back? That would have a lot of things fixed-"

"I cannot grant that wish." What? I swear if it's because she's stubborn or if she says that she doesn't have enough power- "Fine has nothing to give me in return if I do that, and at the same time, if I were to grant that wish, I would be overturning an important rule, that must never be broken. What is it, is what you're wondering? Take a guess."

Huh... there's a rule like that? I would guess... the way of fate probably? Or maybe it's the way that things are suppose to be... But that doesn't seem entirely right. Is there even a rule that must never be overturned in the first place? A rule like that seems almost impossible to be true. Wait a minute... "Since I obviously have no idea, you're not going to tell me what it is are you?"

"No. I'll leave you guessing. As for your other questions, I am friends with Fine and Rein when I can be, but when it comes to business, I abandon my feelings and act like a professional," she said. "Oops, I've been gone for too long. Well I'll leave you with this, do you really think that she's alright? Do you really think that she's strong enough to handle something like what you did to her?"

"What-" She snapped her fingers, disappearing. Shit... I'm more confused now. What were the wishes that she granted anyways? To become like a boy and Queen Elsa... but then what else? And when she said that last part... Does that mean that Fine's broken hearted or something? No that's impossible, I can't even see her like that, not at all. I didn't even like her, so it couldn't have hurt and Fine knew that I didn't like her from the start. But then why do I feel this guilt?


	9. Chapter 9

**Fine's POV**

"Prince Fine, as you said, the mark on the metal matches to the mark from that day," Omendo said handing me back the metal piece. I was right... "It's amazing that you still remember it, as expected of someone like you."

"No, it's not anything that big. Anyways Omendo, I have another request to ask of you. I want you to search for who's symbol this is."

"Understood," he said not asking any questions. "Are you sure that Queen Elsa is alright with you doing this?"

"Yes. Mother knows that, she is happy that I'm thinking and trying to plan instead of just acting to achieve my goals," I said. "And so I will do my best to not fail, in finding out who killed my Father, in order to put my Mother at ease."

"As expected of the heir to the throne, very mature. I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank you very much," I said as he left. I started to work on my textbook activities again, then I felt someone's presence. "Moon, what were you doing this time? I swear if it was to- you went to him didn't you? What did you tell him this time?"

"Nothing special. Don't worry too much about it."

"Whenever you say that, it makes me worry even more. You didn't tell him about _that _did you? Rein only just figured it out last year. It would be unfair if he just found out so easily," I said, moving onto my science textbook and took out my test that was just sent to me. Let's see... A, D, B...then...

"I said it in a way so that he probably wouldn't understand it at all, but I think what I said to him made an impact on him. What kind of impact, I have no idea," she said. "Now then, make sure you work hard and finish everything by tomorrow."

"You make things too sudden," I said quickly finishing up my test. "Do me a favor and sent this to Black Academy," I said handing her my test. I looked at the time. I have to go fill out forms for the new arrangement of the guards and for the new shipment of bombs and metal. I quickly changed and swallowed a couple of pills. I clutched my throat to try not to not throw up blood.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright for tomorrow?"

"I can handle it," I said stubbornly as I hurried to my other office. I can do this, I can't allow myself to be weak. It's something that I swore to myself on that day.

The next morning, Moon was already gone by the time I woke up. So, it really is today. I went to go fill out the all of the forms for today. I have to, or else everyone will start to think that Prince Fine and Queen Elsa are the same person again. Even through it's true that they are, I don't want anyone to find out.

_Water is like a mirror, a reflection of what others see of you is seen. It's a reflection that no one but yourself can see clearly. I wonder what's hiding beneath the rocky waters of your outer appearance? Is it a secret that no one knows? Or is a diamond in the rust? _

"Rein, I understand completely. Let's hurry," I said handing the invitation to her as we landed in the Waterdrop Kingdom."While you go searching around in the water over there I'll go search somewhere else. Met up with me in an hour."

"Okay," she said while running. Now I can focus. I walked around the canal until I saw a sparkle in the water. It's here. I took off my jacket. I should be able to hold my breath, for a couple of minutes while I go searching. I took a deep breath and jumped.

Underwater, I opened my eyes and saw something shining. Ah, there it is. I swam down deeper and the second I grabbed it, chains came out and grabbed me by my wrists. They pulled me back so that I would hit the wall of the canal. The stone was still in my hand, but I... can't. My lungs feel like they're being crushed. The water flowed in through my mouth and I was being chocked by the water. I have to do this quick! I gathered all of my strength and pulled a chain, fast and hard enough so that the chain would break. I broke the other chain and resurfaced.

As I was regaining oxygen, someone pulled me out of the water and tossed me onto the cold ground. My real hair was out of the wig and drenched just like the rest of me. I looked up to see Shade. "Are you and idiot? You could have died! You're a girl, why can't you be more considerate about yourself?"

"I am a boy! Shut up! When did you start to care about what I do? Why do you care if I die or not? You can't tell me what to do." Anger, something that I'm never suppose to use, why am I using it now then? "Tell me, what do you really know about me?" I watched him as he spent minutes thinking. "See, you can't say anything. Worry about yourself and go back to the world where you knew everything."

I ran away taking my jacket. I ran to the Waterdrop castle and there I saw Moon. "Fine, you look disheveled. Here." She quickly dried my tears, put my hair back into a wig, and dried my clothes within seconds. "There all better. A prince, shouldn't look like that, neither should a girl."

"Thanks..." Why am I not upset when Moon calls me a girl?

"Because I don't underestimate you when you're a girl, just because you're a girl," she explained, gently. "Now then." She snapped her fingers and everyone appear, all of them were drenched. "Prince Fine of the Sunny Kingdom wins. Next time, I shouldn't place it in a water canal. Well, that's done. Fine, Rein, let's go."

"Well the next one happen soon?" Tio asked.

"Probably not. I need to go searching and scuba diving. Don't ask." This is why my ancestors shouldn't have taken the Grace Stone, made it into a decor, and accidentally dropped it into the depths of the ocean. "Now, let's go. Someone needs to finish taking a test...again."

"You lost my test?" It's so annoying to take a test over again when you've already taken it once! "That was my science final."

"I didn't lose your test, I lost Rein's test."

"Moon!"

"Anyways, let's go," she said snapping her fingers, ignoring Rein's ranting. The three of us were teleported back home. "Fine, you should hurry, if you want to do that in time. After all you already have everything needed, don't you?"

"Not yet," I said knowing what she was talking about. "But I will soon. It's just a matter of time."

**Shade's POV**

How did this happen? I looked around the dark and cold place. It was like this entire place was dead. Okay, I was studying at my desk and then I suddenly got here. Probably magic or something. I started walking around, thinking that I could recognize this place. I finally found something. A graveyard... "Why did you bring me here?"

"I need to tell you something."

I turned around to face Moon and said,"What is it this time?"

"It's something that you weren't informed about, but I think you should hear it." What could it be this time? "You know, after that incident, Fine blamed it all on herself and as a result, she hated herself. Mainly it was her gender."

"Why her gender?"

She didn't answer and instead asked, "Shade, have you thought about it? The rule that must never be overturned no matter what. Or have you forgotten about it?" Before I could say something, she was wandering deeper and deeper into the graveyard. "Maybe this was Fate's work that everything happened the way it did."

What is she talking about? "Hey, I have been thinking about that rule, but there's nothing that comes to mind. A rule that must stay unbroken, is there even a rule that's like that in the first place? How do I know that you aren't lying to me about this?"

"You really are a dense person. Should I just say everything?"

"Yes, it'll be less confusing to me. What is it that you want to tell me? Why do you want to tell me this in the first place?"

"I already answered that before. I'll tell, but Shade, are you concerned for Fine at all? You said before that you liked her, but then you thought that it was a lie because you pitied her. Even though I know you don't like admitting you have them, how do you feel about Fine now?"

I gave her a blank stare. Something like that... I don't understand feelings at all, I don't under what it means to like someone, is it a pleasant feeling? Or a feeling of despair? I don't really understand... but I was hurt when she said that to me, even though I was only trying to help. "At this point... I probably like her, but I'm not sure. "

"Then are you willing to accept everything about her?"

"What else could there be? Haven't you already told me everything?"

A soft wind started to blow and I thought that it was my imagination when she said, "No." That's how quietly she said it. "You know what normal people wouldn't know, however you don't know the other secret she has kept with her that Rein and Moon Mailia have only recently figured out. Death." What? "Is the rule that must never be broken. Everyone will die at some part of their lives."

"If death is the rule, then how does that connect with-?" The wind grew stronger and I saw a flower petal. I watched it and it floated towards a grave. I looked at the grave. That was... King Truth's and Queen Elsa's grave. There were two dates on each of them. "Queen Elsa...is dead? Why? What happened?"

"No matter how much power I have, I cannot reverse the rule known as death. This is all I can reveal like this." The third wish that Fine had granted. "For a price I will tell you the rest," she said. "That is only if you wish to hear it and accept it."

"I want to know the rest."

"That necklace that you're wearing will be fine." The one that Milky gave me? I took it off my neck and gave it to her. She took it and said,"Very well then. It's a short and bloody story. I will tell you the story of that time, which is the reason why I met Fine in the first place."

_(This is from Fine's POV)_

_"Mother, how are you feeling?" I said carefully walking into her room. I'm suppose to be careful, or else Mother will get upset again. Shattered pieces of delicate porcelain, sheets and clothing toss around like rags, and Mother was on the messy bed with her hair out of its neat ponytail. I was about to touch her when she slapped my hand away._

_"Maybe... maybe it's your fault." I looked at her in complete confusion. "If you weren't here, Truth could have lived. No, HE WOULD BE ALIVE!" she said looking at me with eyes of hatred. Fear ran through my body. She took out a knife and aimed it at me. I was too scared and my instincts too over. I pushed the knife away, but in result, Mother was stabbed in the heart. Blood was on my hands. Did I just...? _

_No, no, THIS CAN'T BE REAL! Someone turn the clock, someone tell me this is a nightmare! I buried my teary eyed face into my blood stained hands. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mother!_

_"Such a terrible mess." I turned around towards the unfamiliar voice. Who...? A girl with white hair. "I'm very sorry, but I cannot bring back your Mother. Her soul has already disappeared in search for your Father's soul."_

_"What can you do?"_

_ "I will grant your wishes, but it comes with a price. Are you willing to pay the price for your desires?"  
><em>

_Without hesitation, I said,"Then please listen to me and my selfish wishes."  
><em>

"So that's what happened to her?"

"Yes. Shade, I have told you this going against her wish, so by my contract with her, I'm going to have to tell her about this." Knew that was coming. "But knowing her, she won't be concerned with that just yet." Huh? "She has bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?" There's a bunch of stuff that she would been worrying about but... somehow I don't think that this time it's something like training schedules or something. It's not like her to worry about that kind of stuff anyways.

"I'll let you find out as time goes on, because if you found out, then you would stop her. It's going to be very soon. Now go back home, and don't mention this to anyone, " she said snapping her fingers.

I'm back... and it looks like no time has passed. But that should be the least of my problems. Fine, what are you planning on doing?


	10. Chapter 10

**Fine's POV**

"You told him?" I said looking up from my pile of finished work. She nodded. I sighed. There's nothing I can do about it now. "I'll deal with him later. Stop telling him things that he shouldn't know about. It's annoying."

"But, you can't stop me from doing that. I'm allowed to be as annoying as I want. In order to see an interesting story." I said nothing. That's right... if I want that wish to be granted, this is the only way that I can get what I want. "Still, you two still need to talk to each other."

"You know what's going to happen don't you?"

"Yep. But I can't tell you or Fate will kill me for messing up her fun."

"Really... I still can't believe that the 'fate' or 'destiny' that everyone talks about is an actual person. Anyways, can you make sure that Rein is sleeping well for tonight. I don't want her to wake up no matter what," I said, while quickly changing into one of my prince outfits that was secretly filled with weapons. It's getting late. "I'm willing to pay a price if there is one."

"No price. I'm going to have fun with this. Here," she said handing me a capsule with a few pills. "For a short amount of time, they will give you the strength that would belong to you if you were a boy. No charge since you didn't ask for them, but the effects are stronger."

"Thank you."

"I'll be transporting you. Good luck," she said snapping her fingers. I was suddenly at the Moon Kingdom castle. I looked at the pillar in front of me and turned the stone to reveal an elevator. I walked through the cold stone hall. I could only hear my footsteps as they clanked along the stone. That man... absolutely despicable! Killing Father wasn't enough, because he didn't get the Sunny Kingdom. Now after 9 years, he's come back, so he can get rid of me, for my position both as prince and Queen. I stand in the way of his path. Power... why is it that power can always change someone? I came to a large door. I took a breath and swallowed all of the pills. I kicked the door open and everyone inside was staring at me.

The guy with the weird hat said,"Grab him!" They all came at me like raindrops. I easily beat all of them, with the power the Moon gave me but then two came from behind me and held me down. "My, my Prince Fine. It's a pleasure to have you." He kicked my stomach with all his force. "It's a shame to know that someone like you will have to die."

"Roman, I will never die," I said elbowing the guts of my captors. I drew out my swords at him and said, "Not until I get my revenge!"

"Oh, you're still mad about that," he said, coming at me with his sword. "Well then, if you get on your knees and give me the Sunny Kingdom, I just might spare your mother and sister!" He slashed my stomach deeply, continuously kicked me and used his sword and knives to cut me so blood would flow. Moon's pills aren't working anymore. Perhaps I overdid it a little when I was taking out the henchmen? Finally, he chocked me aganist a wall. "Just give up now and maybe I'll let you live." But something like this... It's nothing compare to the pain that I've already faced!

I pushed him off me, then while he was still fazed, I flipped him. I punched him over and over, but this isn't enough. "You took my Father and Mother away!" I got out my guns and kept shooting until I ran out of bullets. His eyes soon closed into a sleep that he's never going to wake up from. Mother, I have taken your revenge, with the guns that you held so dear to you. Will the weight of my sin be lifted? I took my swords and then damaged the entire place. No one's going to be plotting to take over the Sunny Kingdom anymore.

I started to violently cough up blood. Shit... It's the pills and the damage he caused... I hurried to elevator as soon as I stepped out, everything turned black.

I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't in the Sunny Kingdom. Where is this? This is a soft bed. I could see my long red hair was out and I'm pretty sure I'm not wearing pants... this looks like a boy's room. I sat up. Where are my weapons? "Oh good. You're finally up Fine." I turned to see Shade. "I found you late last night, covered in blood. Your clothes were messy too, so they're getting cleaned."

"Okay..." I felt bandaging on my stomach. Then realized something."Shade, did you help with my medical treatments?"

"Well, I did, but it was also Mother. I helped her, but not really with...," And so he continued ranting. I swear if he...

"Such liveliness. Well at least you're doing well, Fine." Moon Mailia-sama... "Don't worry, Shade didn't see anything," she said, smiling at me.

"Um... I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll leave as soon as I figure out where my clothes are," I said getting up. I have to get back soon or else Rein's going to get worried. Then I noticed that I was in a short nightgown. Cute, but short. This looks a lot like something Rein would wear.

"I'm sorry that it's short. You're just so small that all the other sizes were too big on you," Moon Mailia said. "Your clothes are still getting washed, so why don't you come with me? I have a change of clothes that should fit you perfectly."

"Okay." I followed her into the next room. When I saw the clothes I was in shock. That dress... It was a simple white dress with buttons at the chest, and pink ribbons for straps that ended at the knee. "This is... Where did you get this?"

"It's your Mother's old dress. I'm sure it'll fit," she said handing it to me. "When we were younger and went to school, we went shopping and she saw this. She wore it on her first date with your Father and gave to me for luck with my husband."

I buried my face in it. It still faintly smells like her. Such a nostalgic scent... I remember this dress when Rein and I were looking through Mother's old photo albums once. That distance memory... I can see it again. That's right, we were always happy back then, always smiling. It was a very precious time. "May I keep this dress?"

"Yes. It should belong to you. You probably don't have anything that reminds you of your Mother do you? At least not anything that can't kill you." I shook my head. "Then I'll give you a couple minutes, take your time." I looked at my bandaged legs and arms. I really made a mess of myself. I quickly finished changing and went out. It's a dress, but it's really comfortable. I looked at my bare feet and wiggled my toes. Oh, where are my shoes?

"Wow, you really look like a girl."

I turned my head and knowing who it was I said, "Shade. Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry about the way I acted last time. It was childish of me, running away from the truth. I just... can't accept myself I guess, you should know why." I looked at my bare feet. Hands that are stained with the sin of death, a mouth that will only tell lies, tainted wings that break each time I commit a sin. I'm too tainted to reverse my ways, so I'll never be able to get rid of this guilt.

A hand patted me gently on my head. Huh? I looked up to see Shade. "Stop blaming yourself. Everyone dies eventually, in a way you help her. Now she's with King Truth. It might seem stupid, but I think that after death, there's life. A life without pain and filled with only happiness."

"Eh? Unexpectedly, you think about those things. And here I thought that you were always thinking about idiotic things."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked insulted. I laughed. He didn't need to act that offended. Somehow my heart feels a little lighter. I wonder with him here, could I feel the lightness of happiness and no more despair? Well, anything's possible. "This is the first time that I've heard you laugh."

"Yes, I can laugh. Is there something wrong with that? All humans are born with the capability to laugh, aren't they?"

"Nope it's just that... It's cute." Cute? It's been a while since someone called me that. That compliment should be considered normal, but... for someone like Shade to said it. Strange person. I would want to know what he's thinking right now, but at this point I don't care about that. Shoot, I should have recorded that, but I don't have my equipment with me. What a shame.

"You're really a strange person. Now then, I should probably leave, and I will, just as soon as I figure out where my clothes are."

"By the way, here." I watched him as put on a pair of shoes. They were heels with pink ribbons. "It's uncomfortable for you, but it's the only pair that could probably fit."

"When you say that, it makes me think that I'm too small. To keep saying that I'm too thin and too little for what should be normal for other girls. It's a little irritating."

"Don't most girls want to be small?"

"You forget, Shade. I'm not like most girls. Most of the time, I'm not even a girl," I said to him.

"Hey Fine, when you're worried about something or anything, come by and I'll try to help you." Why is it that I feel happy if I'm with Shade like this? Ah, could this be the feeling of liking someone that Rein mentioned to me before? Such an unusual feeling. Perhaps this is what I've been longing for?

_**~Later~**_

"Fine, you were gone for a long time. I assume that everything went in your favor," Moon said as I opened the door to my office. I wasn't wearing the dress or heels anymore and everything was given back to me. Except for one of my knives, which I'm pretty sure that Shade took.

"Everything went perfectly. You already know, because you were watching."

"Yep, it was a wonderful episode with plenty of romance," she said happily. So she noticed that too. "But I wonder, if you're like this right now, then are you able to participate in the final party?"

"I'll be able to and I'll win, that was the other requirement that I'm suppose fulfill, wasn't it?" A game that she herself can easily win, no matter what, even without the need for magic. That is what I'm suppose to prove. That I can do it too, with the 9 years that she has stayed and taught me.

"Yes, it was my other request. Are you saying now that it's too hard for you?"

"No."

"That's it," she said standing up. "I'm getting bored. We are going to have a girls night and have make overs, movies, and sweets!" Where does this person think of these things? I have work to do today too, we can't do stuff like that. "Don't worry, I know how much you want to do this."

"You're completely ignoring what I'm thinking again aren't you?" I asked in hopes of her stopping. Even though she knows everything that everyone's thinking...WHY DOES SHE CHOSE NOW TO IGNORE IT? MOON! HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?

"Now, now, when you think too loud. It'll hurt yourself too. Too many things have been happening lately, so why not just enjoy one last time of peace? Before I have to hear your final wish that I can grant."

The words struck me. My final wish... What will I chose to fix? Then what will break apart in return? No matter how much I think about this, it's a hard choice to make on what I want to fix. I don't want to think about these things right now. "Fine then. But not too much make up! Where's Rein?"

"She went on a date with Bright, earlier. Don't worry, she didn't notice at all that you weren't here. She woke up late and was getting ready while eating her breakfast and running on one foot."

"Sounds interesting, I guess." Rein, I thought I gave you an alarm clock for a reason. "Oh well, we'll just- What are you doing?" I asked as she was sewing dolls. "Why are you making cloth dolls right now?" This person... is probably the craziest person that I've met.

"They're going to replace us for a couple of hours. Don't worry, I'll make them with the same intelligence level and when we're all done, they'll transfer today's memories into our minds," she explained, continuing to sew quickly.

"Are you sure that nothing will happen this time?"

"No," she said quickly and bluntly. "I cannot ensure that anything won't happen, just like I can't ensure that everything will be alright in the end for anyone."

"You don't need to tell me that. I already know, that's why for the last game. I have to go all out, in order to win." I want to change the fate that everyone was forced into. I want to change the course of my own future as well, but if I can get what I need while sacrificing myself, then that's good enough.

"Stop thinking so seriously. That's a big problem. If you think hard about things, then they just get harder." What does she mean by that? "Now, let's go have fun," she said as the dolls became even larger forms of ourselves. Wow, she even made a Queen Elsa doll.

"Okay," I said about to walk out the door.

"What are you wearing?" I looked down. I was wearing one of my boy outfits and my wig. "Fine, you're an idiot sometimes, but since we're going somewhere in this castle, I guess it'll be alright for now."

"Right... so where are we going exactly?"

"Let's go to my room," she said snapping her fingers. The surroundings suddenly changed from a study to a girly black and white room. "What should we do first?"

"I've never been here," I said looking around. Black and white everywhere, but despite how it sounds, it looks amazing. "When did you make this room anyways?"

"It's in the old attic. Everything that used to be in here is in a closet. Well, I had to use hasty magic, so I guess it turned out pretty good," she said. "Hey, since you're finally here, why don't you try on dresses?"

"What? I'm good. I won't look good in the dresses that you make either. I'm not saying that they're not any good, I'm just saying that I'm not pretty enough." She glared at me, giving me a look saying 'are you serious'. Well, that is a bad excuse.

"Come on Fine, you know you want to. I know that there's a girly bone somewhere in your body," she said holding up a lacy dress. "Honestly I don't understand why you became so much different than Rein."

"You say that but you already know, probably," I said simply. "I changed to become stronger than the girl version of myself."

"I don't understand. Why do people consider boys better than girls? It makes no sense to me and look at how long I've been living, to still not be able to find an answer...makes it quite an interesting question."

"Everyone thinks that boys are stronger than girls, physically and mentally." Also, I thought that if I became someone else, then maybe I wouldn't have been as weak as I have been in the past. "How am I suppose to know why people think that way?"

"I don't know anything about that, but I do know this. Soon, everything will be over, so you have to decide soon, but until then, just enjoy yourself and say what you want to say before it's too late." Was she setting everything up just to tell me that? Saying what I want to say...That's- "Who knows. Now, put on this dress."

"As always, you just keep to your pace," I said taking the dress from her. She's always known about that... it's about time that I say what I feel. "Well, I guess dressing up once in a while, isn't a bad thing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Shade's POV**

I organized the reports from all of the guards as I walked to the throne room. "Mother, I have the reports for-" I stopped in my tracks as the door opened and I saw the scene in front of me. What the...?

"These are very good. Where did you get them? Or perhaps you made them yourself?" Mother asked as she was eating a macaroon. Next to her was Fine who was in normal girl clothes but more tomboy-ish than last time. "I think I taste orange and... pineapple, is it?"

"Yep, it's Moon's new creation. The cookie part is orange and there's a pineapple cream in the middle. I gave her the idea to base it off the Blessing of the Sun," Fine said happily. She noticed me and said,"Oh Shade. What's up? I brought macaroons. Want one?"

"Fine, what are you doing? Are you skipping out on your work," I asked as I handed Mother the papers.

"No. I actually finished all of my homework yesterday and all the paperwork for today is finished too. Then Moon said I was eating too many sweets again, so she sent me here," Fine explained and she held the box out to me. "Have one."

"Fine, since you came all this way, it would be a good idea if Shade showed you to places here," Mother said. "As thanks for the macaroons." What? "Shade's already done with everything today, right Shade?"

"Well... that's not a lie." I finished all of my workbook pages for today and already did 2 hours of training sessions. It's not like it'll kill me or anything, so... "Yeah, why don't we go?"

Fine smiled. "Well if it's okay with you, then okay." Wait a second... this reminds me of something that happened before.

As we walked towards the sand yacht, Milky noticed and said, "Oni-sama, where are- Who's this?" How are we going to get out of this? If Milky finds out that Fine is Prince Fine, then there's going to be trouble, for who I don't know. I looked at Fine.

She was completely calm. "My name is Fine. I'm a friend of Shade's. It's nice to meet you, Milky." It's scary how she can be so calm in situations like this. "Oh, I've heard that you like sweets, if you want, do you want some?" she asked holding out the box. "They're pineapple and orange macaroons."

Milky took one and ate it. "They're really good!"

"Then you can have the rest of the box," Fine said handing her the box. We watched as Milky happily ran off to eat the rest. "Milky's a good person. You helped raise her well."

"What else was I suppose to do, watch as my Mother was sick, trying to get everything done, and take care of Milky?"

"I wouldn't know, because I'm not you," she said simply. Why did Fine come here? Knowing her there's always a reason to her actions. "I came here, because there's something that I want to do, that's it. It's not like I'm going to declare war or something, it's something that a normal girl my age might do."

"And that is...?" I asked as we got into the sand yacht.

She ignored my question and asked, "Hey, what does this do?" She pulled the lever and the sand yacht sped up. "So fast!"

I pulled the lever back down. I swear I just saw my life flash before me. "Please don't kill me by 'accident'," I said looking at her suspiciously. She just smiled as though nothing was wrong. I sighed. It's no use talking to her about something serious right now. "Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Where ever is fine." If it's like that, then I know the perfect place to go. "So pretty! I can see outer space and a lot of stars, what's this called again, Shade?"

"Star Spring. People come here for fortune telling and this is how people can get of of Mysterious Star," I explained to her. "I heard that a bunch of people come here for luck or something." I watched Fine for a minute as she was happily smiling looking through the spring. Why is she so happy today?

"You know Shade, I've always told myself that the reason I'm alive is to show repentance for my sins, but now I'm happy that I'm still living. It's been so long, since I've experienced a feeling like this," she said with her hand on her chest. How emotionally damaged was she for all those years? "When you said that I could come to you for help, I want really happy, because I thought that I couldn't trust a boy."

"Why?" I really hope that this doesn't end up like last time.

"Well, I guess I was envious of boys, as stupid as that sounds." She looked around, as if she was looking for the right words. "I wanted to be stronger, I wanted to be able to protect what I had, I thought that 'Princess Fine' wasn't good enough. A princess couldn't handle it right, only a prince could."

"But you are fine the way you are, that's why your name's Fine. There was no reason to change, and in the end, 'Prince Fine', 'Princess Fine', even 'Queen Elsa', they're all apart of you," I said.

"I know that now, you're the one who showed me, that I'm fine as myself. Thanks. I guess that's why I like you Shade." What?

"Did you just say that you liked me?"

"Yep. Told you it was going to be something a normal girl would do," she said standing up. What do I say back? I still- "It's fine if you don't answer now. It would be nice if you had an answer, but the only reason why I'm here today is to tell you that. Oh look, there's a waffle stand! I've got to get some!" I don't understand this girl at all. Actually only recently have I been able to look at her as a girl at all, but there's just one thing that I've never really understood about her. Why can she act like everything's alright?

She is able to do anything, even confess her feelings, and act so normally after, or is that just an act? Why can she do things that I can't do? She's not going to break easily after one little thing. How can she be so different? But the answer to that, is amazingly simple. I watched her for a minute as she happily brought 10 waffles and started eating them as she walked over to me. It's because she chooses to be different. She's strong and kind, like the moon shining in the darkness.

"Fine, I think that I..."

She just smiled. "Tell me when you're sure. I want to know when you're absolutely sure of how you feel."

"Alright then." Soon we went back, Fine was on her way to the Sunny Kingdom, and I was more confused than ever. Later that night I was just sitting wondering how my life became so confusing. I don't even understand how Fine could even stand me after that incident.

"It's because you were able to accept everything and still be able to look at her normally." I don't even want to know how she's here, or how long she's been listening to my thoughts, at least she's helpful in situations like this. "Nice to know that you're accepting things more."

"There's another reason why she likes me isn't there?" I asked, somehow knowing.

"By what, are you basing that question on?"

"It's just a feeling," I said truthfully and simply. I never knew that I would be able to say that I'm basing my thoughts purely on feeling. Then again I also never thought that someone would like me not for my power or abilities... so strange things happen, but strange things are happening so often it can be considered as normal.

"You've finally started to stop thinking about things like this and now you're basing things off emotion. It's nice to know that my work has actually achieved something." That's nice to know, but she still needs to answer. "It's a very simple reason. You said it was okay for her to come to you with her problems. The thought alone meant the world to her."

It does make sense, she probably has to endure everything by herself and so people won't find out, she must make everything look like it's easy. But when it comes to it, she's just as fragile as everyone else. Then I realized something. "Did you plan for everything to turn out like this?"

"I cannot plan anything. It all will rely on Destiny and Destiny made sure that you would met Fine. I'm sure that you appreciate that she has been incorporated into your life?" Yes.. I have never thought about life or emotion. I always thought that those who were weak weren't meant to live, but she, she's completely different. The opposite of me. Which is why I find it amazing that she would find something to like about me. "Now then, what will your answer be to her? Will you swear to never betray her and always accept her and her decisions no matter what happens? Or will you just do nothing and watch as a bystander? How much do you care about that girl?"

"Probably more than I know." I don't know how much I care about her or how much I could like her, all I know is that I want her to continue to be in my life and smile at me. "She is my light. I will accept everything about her and I will do anything to help ease her pain, because I like her."

"Remember what you just said," Moon said. "If you remember that feeling, you'll be able to fight for someone else's sake."

"Okay... you're not going to tell her what I said are you?"

"You'd rather tell her yourself," she said shrugging. "I will be expecting a good confession of your feelings to her." She left within a blink of an eye, leaving me to myself. So I've decided that I like Fine, how do I tell her?

**Fine's POV**

"So what's with this Fine?" Rein asked as we had some tea together. "Normally when I asked you if we can do so something, you're always too busy for us to do anything together."

"You say that like I focus on work more than having fun, but that is true," I said as I poured the black tea. "I just felt like we should have tea together, since it's been a long time. The last time we were like this was when Mother and Father were still alive."

"Fine, you know that it's not your fault about what happened right?"

So she's still worried about that? "I know that it was my fault, but because of what happened, I've been trying my best to repay everything, but now I realized. Mother is with Father right now, so everything's alright. Don't worry too much about me."

"You told you that?" She acted like she knew who told me, or she at least had a good idea.

"No one special," I said, taking a sip. There's no reason for me to feel embarrassed when I'm talking about Shade, so there's no reason for me to be blushing.

"Well whoever it is, they've made you feel really happy haven't they?"

"Black tea really has a refined taste doesn't it?" I said, ignoring her question and smiling. But she's completely right. I've felt more happy in the recent month than I have in years. It's all thanks to Shade.

Rein smiled. "You're right," she said enjoying the tea herself. "Moon made the snacks right? After all she's the only on who knows our favorite sweets." She took a bite of her favorite blueberry honey waffles. "Delicious, it matches with the tea perfectly." We happily continued our tea until Rein said,"So what's really going on? I know you better than a simple mask that you can put on."

I put my cup down. "It appears that there's soon going to be no more time for fun, so I wanted to do something like this because I wanted us to have some more happy memories, just in case."

"Fine... what do you mean by that?" She then looked at me and instantly knew what I meant. "Even if they aren't like the past, they're still good memories. Thank you Fine."

I smiled. Then a letter flew in front of me and opened to reveal its message. _The final stone of Grace has been found. I will ask this now, do you really want to go searching? All of you should have learned something during this time. Whether it's about feelings or what you, yourself want to do, you learned something about that, and you've changed, even if it's just a little. I want your opinion, do you really want to go searching for a stone, that will be the hardest challenge that you will face? _

"I'll do it," we both said at the same time. Suddenly walls separated Rein and I, we couldn't reach each other and then all I knew was that I was trapped inside what I thought was a maze. Looks like I have to get out of this maze, but this is something that Moon made, so it can't be normal. The white walls turned into rose bushes. What-?

A huge rose appeared in front of me and then grabbed me! So tight... "If you weren't here..." It spoke out. Mother's...voice? " If you weren't here...Truth could have lived. No, HE WOULD BE ALIVE!" I froze completely in fear...No... the vines grew tighter as the voice continued to talk. "WHY DID YOU TAKE MY MOST PRECIOUS PERSON FROM ME?" No... "Shall I come back to life and take your precious person?"

"NO! It's not my fault that Father died! It was never my fault to begin with! None of it was!"

"But you killed me too." I widened my eyes. "You killed me! How can you say that? How can you say that none of it was your fault?"

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to do it!"

"But you still did it! You killed me!" I froze. I can't deny the truth. It happened. I killed my own Mother. The vines were swallowing me, and growing tighter by the second. Perhaps I really do need to die in order to finally be forgiven? If so, then I'll just- NO! What am I thinking? I still have things that I need to do! I grabbed a knife from my thigh and cut the vines. "What-?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't die just yet," I said grabbing my guns and shooting the rose. "Also, don't you know how much I tried after you died? Don't you know that I tried to be a perfect Queen and Prince? I have done everything just to say I'm sorry!" I looked at the remains of the rose. Even if I'm not forgiven, there's no reason for me to continue living with this guilt.

A large white door opened. So I passed this part? I opened the door and walked in.

**Normal POV**

The white haired girl was smiling as she watched the 4 windows in front of her. One had Fine who was running through the next part of her maze. Another had Shade who had just defeated his fear of letting go of his hatred for his Father. Another had Rein who was surpassing her fear of losing her family. Then the last one was Bright letting go of his fears of what happens to his family if he fails.

"I wanted them to fail, they'll regret this. Oh well. This game's just starting. To be able to let go of the past...is only the first step."


	12. Chapter 12

**Shade's POV**

How long have I been running? I feel like this hallway has no end. The game this time is just weird. I saw my Father who I've never seen before in my life and I fought him, but the reason why he left was because he was a pacifist, so that doesn't make any sense, so it wasn't him at all and it was just something that Moon made up?

That's not the only strange thing, the hallway changes. It was first a blank hallway that was plain and white, then it turned into a forest scene and right now the hallway looks like it was made from the stars and moon. It's confusing, I can't tell what's going to happen next in this maze, at all but I don't think it'll be easy.

Finally I saw a door. I opened it, acting like I was going to be alright with it this time, but then I saw what I feared. I fell to my knees. My entire family and Fine on the ground dead. Blood was everywhere, splattered on the walls and furniture. What is this? Why are they dead?

"How unfortunate for you." I looked up to see a girl with pink hair and silver eyes. Who is this? "This is your current reality. I am known as 'Fate' but you may also call me 'Destiny'. I control everyone's future and I announce that the happy future that you've wished for, will never exist."

I'm not going to ask why she's here. I'm not going to asked why she knows about that dream that I have about my happiness. I asked, "Why did this happen?"

"Because you didn't make it out in time, they died. So it's entirely your fault, isn't that nice?" she said, smiling cruelly.

I didn't say anything. I walked towards the dead bodies, hoping that they were just sleeping and the blood was paint. Mother looks as peaceful as ever, even covered in blood. I reached down to her hand. It was as cold as ice. There's no way that she's living... Then I turned to Milky. Milky's eyes were opened in shock and a tear was streaming down her face and blood staining her clothes. I couldn't feel a pulse. I then turned to the man who I assumed was my Father. He really does look at lot like me, but kinder. One of his hands were intertwined with Mother's as the other side of him was completely covered in blood. So would that mean that no matter what, he always wants to be holding onto Mother's hand? But if that was true, then he wouldn't have disappeared to avoid fighting. However that, doesn't have anything to do what's happening right now.

Finally I looked at Fine's motionless body. Her blood was spread out around her, making her look like a blood fairy. She looked so beautiful and yet fragile. I didn't even get to tell her how I felt... A tear fell from my eye onto Fine's body. "My, my. Is the strong prince of the moon, who has been said to have been able to defeat countless of people without mercy, actually crying? Well, just stop, because it's already over. 'Fate' has decided what has already happen and once it has been decided, it has been written in stone."

"People have just died and you act like that it's nothing. I don't know if you think this is normal, and I don't care. Life isn't a coin toss, or like spilled milk!" I never expected her to have a sympathetic bone in her body to begin with, but that was going too far. "Besides, who says that you're not wrong? That this isn't all some trick?"

"I am never wrong, because I am the fate that everyone will follow. That everyone always obeys. I can do whatever I want. I can even make it so your future goes down the toilet, so if I were you I would act more polite, especially since I'm older than you."

"I don't care! You acted like everything goes the way that you want it, but that's wrong! I control my own destiny, and I don't acknowledge this as reality! These can just be dolls, this place and you can all just be an illusion. You can't control what I think, or how I feel. I know how I feel."

"Are you saying that you are denying the fate that I've set up for you? Are you denying my words?"

"What else could I be talking about right now?" This is pointless. Where's that door? I want to get out of this place that's based on a lie.

"Prince Shade, you have passed the test." What? So does that mean that I was right on how none of this was real? "Yes. To be able to go astray and deny the fate that I have choosen for you, not many humans can do that, therefore you pass. This test has also made you realized something important, no?"

"Yes. Thank you very much." I now realize that I really don't want to lose her. I want to protect her from everything and I want her to be living, no matter what happens, because I really like her a lot.

"At least you've managed to realize that you do have feelings for that child. Now go, the final test is waiting," she said pointing at a door that I didn't realize was there.

Before I went through the door I said, "This isn't how things are going to become in the future... or am I wrong about that?" I deemed what she said as false, but... this scene worrys me.

"Who knows, but I can tell you this. Things aren't always going to be the way you plan, however there are some things that I cannot foresee, meaning that anything can happen."

"Do you actually mean that?" She looks sincere, but her sincerity somehow looks like a mask.

"You should answer that question yourself. Now hurry up and go, or else you'll be late for the final test that she has set up for you," she said pointing towards the door. I wanted to ask her one more question. "I'm not going to answer that, because you'll find out soon."

"I was expecting that," I said before I opened the door and went through it. As I walked towards the pure white door in front of me, somehow I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I mean, the invitation said that this was going to be hard, but... these tests seem easier than I would except from that person. What's she planning? I opened the door and saw Moon.

"You've made it this far. This will be your last test." Two mirrors appeared besides her. "In this test, you must make a choice. In one mirror, you are able to obtain an even greater power than you could ever imagine. Then in the other mirror, there is emotion and you can gain the ability to be besides the one that you love the most. Which mirror will you chose to go through?"

I looked through the mirrors. In one, I saw myself sitting on a throne with my Mother's specter. It looks like I'm powerful enough to change anything that I wish. Then in the other I was with Fine, we looked happy together. I can see wedding bells in the background. "What's the catch?"

"Once you chose one, you'll never be able to get out. If you chose power, you give up emotion, if you chose emotion, you give up your power and you know that that means don't you?"

"I won't be a prince if I chose emotion and I won't be able to feel emotion if I chose power," I stated. If I'm not a prince, then I don't have the power to change that place, nor can I continue to have feelings for Fine. However, if I chose power, then I won't be able to have any feelings for Fine or be able to care about my family, in this situation what should I do...? If I can't have both, should I just give them both up? I won't gain anything, but I won't lose anything either. I don't want to lose anything anymore. Finally I said, "I choose neither."

"You can't chose neither."

"But I just did."

"Fine then," she said coldly and simply. Those eyes...they aren't the same as any other time. "I'll have to make a decision for you. You're going to spend the rest of your life in here, just barely surviving, " she said snapping her fingers.

"Wait a-!" Suddenly I fell down a hole. That wasn't her...

**Rein's POV  
><strong>

"Well Rein, will you chose emotion over power? Or power over emotion? Either way, won't it just be your downfall?" Moon asked cruelly. She knows that this choice is hard for me, but there's no reason to ask it like that.

I didn't say anything. If I don't have power then I can't help Fine, or try to change this dark world into what it used to be. But I don't want to give up emotion, or else... I won't be able to care about anything. But, really, there's no other choice. I will always remember emotion, even if I lose that ability, I can always get it back one day, somehow. "I chose power."

"You'll give up emotion for your sister, it's like giving up Bright for her. You must really love her. Now, go through the mirror," she said as the other mirror cracked and shattered into pieces. "Once you've made a decision, you can't back down from it."

"I know that already." I looked at the self that I'm going to become. She looked at me with bored emotionless eyes. I'm sorry Bright, but Fine has already suffered enough from everything, I want to help her no matter what. That's why I'm sorry, if I can't love you, if you love me. I walked through the mirror and I just saw complete darkness. Where is this? I feel like something's being stripped away from me. The light's gone, and has been replaced with darkness. It feels so cold...

"Rein, what are you doing?"

"Fine..."

"If you're still upset about what happened the other day, then you should probably just tell Bright that you regret breaking up with him," she said to me. "I think that he probably loves you enough to forgive and forget." What? I broke up with Bright?

"Fine, what are you-?" Images suddenly flew through my mind. I broke up with Bright.. because I said that I could no longer go out with him, I wanted to focus on helping out Fine, but in reality that was a lie. He already knew that I could no longer love, and I knew that he was in pain, so I broke it off in order for him to stop having so much pain. "Fine I-" What's going on? I can't speak what I feel!

"Something wrong Rein?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say that I'm not regretting anything at all." Why am I saying these lies? I still have emotion, but I can't say it, it won't show at all. Is this the consequence of my choice? But what does this have to do with the Grace Stone? Or have I chosen wrong and so I lost my right to get the Grace Stone?

**Bright's POV  
><strong>

"What did Rein chose?"

"That child chose power over emotion," Moon said to me. "Maybe in the end, she never really loved you."

"That's cruel, Rein would never do that because of that. I'm sure that she was doing it to help Fine," I said. But what good will saying that do? Anyways, I have to make a choice to clear this. Without power I won't be allowed to fall for Rein, but even with power, I lose.

"She chose power, why not just chose power so you can be with her? It's a perfectly logical decision. Being logical means that you won't get hurt as badly."

"That may be true, but throughout everything that's happened these past few months, I realized logic is not enough. I chose emotion." Before she could say something I continued to talk. "But it's really strange, I expected you to either one be more teasing me about this, or feel sorry. Why are you acting cold all of a sudden?"

"I'm always like this." Liar... there's no reason for me to say that. But why is she acting so strange? I would at least expect her to be smiling cruelly than not having any emotion shown at all. "Anyways, you know that now that you've made a choice, there's no going back."

"I expected that," I said noticing that one of the mirrors cracked into pieces. I walked through the mirror. I noticed my attire. Ripped and patched up clothes. Gauze around my hands... Where am I?

"Look over there, it's Prince Fine and Princess Rein! They're really a perfect pair of siblings! So cool and mature!" Rein... I saw her with emotionless eyes... so she really did chose power over feelings.

"I know! They're really amazing! It's almost like they're completely different from us." I felt a pang in my chest. That's right... I can't be near her right now, because I gave up my position as a prince. Now what will happen? What can I do to be able to be near her again? I sighed. Looks like all my years of training and manipulating people might come in handy. How long will it take for me to be free from the consequence of my decision?


	13. Chapter 13

**Moon: This story went by quickly didn't it? Now we're at the last chapter already. Thank you everyone for all of your support, I hope that you enjoy this last chapter of 'Secret of My Guns'. ^_^ I don't own FushigiBoshi no FutagoHime.  
><strong>

**Fine's POV**

"In this mirror, you will be able to gain an amazing power more than you could ever achieve on your own. Then in this mirror you could attain a blissful and bittersweet feeling. Now, which one will you chose?" Moon asked with hands pointing towards each mirror.

"That's it?" I asked her rather bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you had a rose that was imitating my Mother's voice, then you brought 'Fate' and she told me that I killed everyone that I loved, then you made me wear these girly clothes," I said pointing to the dress that I was currently wearing. "Which by the way, made no sense at all, and now all I have to do is make a decision on what I want to keep?"

"Yeah that's it." Something's wrong. I'm pretty sure that this is suppose to be the last test, but... it's easier than I expected and she hasn't said anything about Shade or Rein, or the past. Not even a single sadistic word. "So what are you going to chose?" she asked with emotionless eyes. Now I get it!

"I have made a choice, but I would prefer to tell it to Moon and not someone who's imitating her," I said.

"You broke the illusion," she said, emotionless with her head slightly tilted. "How did you know that I'm not Moon?"

"Just a feeling with some logic mixed in," I said. Her eyes always have emotion, whether its real or fake, there's always emotion, no matter what. "Now, where is she?" She didn't answer. Then everything started to crack and shatter into pieces. When everything stopped, I saw a much brighter room and Moon standing in front of me.

"Fine, you've passed the tests-"

"Come on, just let me hear what the last test is," I said, wanting her to just get to the point.

"Quite impatient now, I wonder what happened?" She asked cheerfully, acting as though she knew nothing. This is more like her, but... something still feels off. "Anyways, my last test for you consists of two parts. First, a fight." The words barely registered in my mind, and already she came at me. Quick jabs, kicks, I managed to dodge them all at first and then she grew even faster. Is this her true ability? No wait, this is-

Finally a kick made contact to my stomach and I clutched in pain, as I coughed up blood. I will never get use to the taste of blood. Then I realized that she wasn't hitting me anymore. "What's wrong? Scared that I'm going to die?"

"Fine, I already know your abilities, but you didn't even try to stop me, why?" I was going to say something, but something about this situation felt wrong. Why is she acting so oblivious? Then I realized something.

"Is even this an illusion that you created? I thought it was strange that your tests were so simple."

"Really, I can never get anything past you." I looked up to see two Moons I thought there was something up, because once again, it all seemed too easy and straightforward. One of them snapped her fingers and the other turned into Fate. "Thanks for helping me with my game Fate."

"Really, you like playing tricks too much. If you don't stop, you won't get a boyfriend any time soon, you know. And don't even get me started on that topic, I chose not to have one. It's perfectly possible for me to get one, I just don't want one," Fate said.

"Yeah, when you get a boyfriend is when I'll believe you. Now off you go," she said snapping her fingers again to let Fate go. "Anyways, my last test for you is another choice. Only two people are allowed to leave this dream of illusions and you have to chose."

"Okay, but how is this relevant to me getting the Grace Stone?"

"Letting go of the past, denying Fate, breaking illusions to find the truth, all of these are the tests to prove to me how you've all grown. My final test is choice. Choices are never easy. Most of the time, they are believed to bring pain, if you can surpass this, then I will recognize that you are no longer the same you as before," she explained.

At least it kind of makes sense. "So what happened to everyone else?"

"Bright chose emotion and has been thrown to the world where he is not a prince, trying to survive on only his wits. Rein picked power to help you, she can no longer express her emotions. Meanwhile Shade, didn't want to lose you or power, so he's now running around with some of my 'friends'," she explained. "I will only allow a couple to be released from this terrible illusion, and you have to chose."

If I pick myself and Shade... then we can get out of this happily, but then who knows what'll happen to Rein and Bright? If I chose myself and Rein, she'll be upset that Bright isn't with her. But I can't kill off Shade, his mother and sister need him. But then again, a couple doesn't mean just two... "I chose everyone except me."

"And why?"

Her eyes demanded an explanation. "It's simple, so everyone who I care about can live. Honestly, there's no point to me living anymore, I can't be a child and have fun again. Rein will learn eventually how to rule, with Bright helping her. Shade will- no has always deserve better than me, so everything's fine."

"That's what you think, but you always forget-"

" 'That there are people who want you to be around'," I said quoting her. "I know that. The thought alone is enough, so please allow me to selfishly chose, seeing as I can't have everything," I said. I will never be able to have it all, but if I can protect something that's important to me, then that's enough.

"You've really matured from 9 years ago. Before you would sacrifice yourself, just to satisfy someone else. And now, you kill to protect what you want to protect. You lie to ensure that others will see the truth. You're tainted yet pure. All of those reasons, are why you've become strong. With all of this, you have passed my test, and will receive the stone of Grace," she said as she opened her hands and a ball of light came into my hands. "The winner of all my games is you, and so, what is your wish?"

I've been striving so long to get my wish granted, but I don't even know what it is... Will I stay in this world and fix it? Or will I disappear with it altogether? "Before you make a wish, I would look at that mirror, it'll tell you what you want the most," she said pointing to one of the mirrors that decorated the room.

I walked to the large mirror. The frame was pretty, it had silver swirls. What kind of mirror is this anyways? A mirror that shows you want you want the most or something? Or will it be a mirror that shows me the fates that could be possible to me? As soon as I touched the mirror, it was glowing! When it stopped, I saw Shade. The mirror spoke, "Fine?"

"Shade? Is that really you in there?" I looked at the mirror carefully. How'd he get in there in the first place? Where did Moon send him to in this place?

"Fine," he said in happy relief. "You're alright. Thank goodness...So in the end, you win don't you?"

"You sound like you're getting soft," I said smiling. "Sorry about that Shade. But I wanted my wish to be granted," I said.

"What kind of wish is it that you want to have granted?"

"I honestly don't know what to wish for. I just wanted the ability to have a wish that can change this world, as a last tribute to my parents. But if I ask to change the past... everything could be completely different, or be the same. I don't know what to do," I admitted. If the world was completely different, then it can either be for bad or good, but in the end if nothing changes, all of my effort will be a waste. Isn't it only natural that I don't know what to do?

"So? Isn't that alright?" Eh? "No one knows what's going to happen for sure. You have a chance to change everything, so just do what you think is best. After everything that you've tried to do, whatever happens, will happen. Who knows everything could work out, so just keep hoping that everything will end up alright," he said smiling at me.

Always telling me words of comfort, always wanting me to think for just myself, to know that someone cares about me this much, makes me happier than anything. "Thank you Shade. I've decided what to wish for."

"Oh, and Fine," he said stopping me from walking away. "I have an answer to what you told me. I really like you. Even if we aren't able to met again, I'm fine with just this. If everything really does change, then I at least, want you to be happy and smiling to your heart's content."

This feeling... it's so warm... This happiness is enough. After listening to Shade's comforting words, I feel like I'm able to do anything. "Thanks Shade. But I really want us to be able to live together, so I'll be hoping for that." I walked towards Moon.

"Made a decision?"

"I want you to change the past, so that this broken and dark world would never exist," I said. "Change the day before the all of the fighting started, make it end peacefully. That is my wish."

"If I change the past, it will affect the future. Rein or Shade could no longer exist. Everything could become even more broken than before, but regardless of all this, you will not change your mind?" She asked coldly.

"Do I look like I'm going to change my mind?" I said without hesitation or wavering feelings.

She closed her eyes in defeat. "Fine then, let me ask just one question. In that reality who will you be?" What? What kind of question is that? "In this reality, you are a strong Queen and Prince. Who will you be in the new reality? Queen Elsa, Prince Fine, Princess Fine? Who are you? What is your name?"

"My name..." Who am I? It's true that I've denied my name and gender for a long time, but in the end, aren't I the same person than I was before? Only a little more mature. "I am Fine. A princess, a sister, and a daughter. I'm a girl named Fine who has power and emotion, and that will never change."

"I see. Then." She picked up my waist long hair and before I knew it, my hair was quickly cut to just below my shoulders. My red strands fluttered onto the ground. It's lighter... so much lighter than before. "You no longer need that hair, also," she snapped her fingers and my hair tied itself into two cone like ponytails, just like how Mother used to do it. "This is the best hairstyle for you."

"Why does it feel lighter than before?" I asked touching one of my pigtails. It's been so long since I've had my hair like this, the last time when I saw Father, Mother gave me this hairstyle.

"The responsibilities that you once had were like chains. Entangling you with guilty and maturity. The chains are broken, you no longer have to be like that. I will turn you into a child to relive the years that you lost. Live fully and happily," she said. "This is the last time you'll be able to meet 'me'."

"Does that mean I'll meet another you? No offense but I can only take one of you just barely."

"She shares my name, but is a different side of me. She barely wears all black. She certainly acts kinder than myself. You'll be able to meet her in due time and become friends with her."

"Will I be able to meet Shade, Rein and everyone else again," I said thinking about all the people I've come to known and all the people that I consider a friend. "Or is it unless?"

"I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see. Now, there's a catch too. Only you will remember everything that has happened here, you'll be burdened by those memories."

"That's fine, compared to everything else, that's like picking thorn less roses. May I go?"

"One more thing." The guns flew from my legs and turned into a brooch. The brooch, looked exactly like my guns, they were crossing each other and chains decorated it at the bottom. "A farewell gift."

I eyed her suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"It's just an accessory. A reminder of the past. Anyone who you've met here, will regain their memories when they touch it. Whether that's a good thing or bad thing, is up to them as well as you. And no you can't destroy it," she said smiling. I don't want anyone to remember what happened here, at all, but since I can't get rid of it I have no choice but to keep it hidden. "Now off you go," she said snapping her fingers, making the mirror glow. "Grab your own happiness, Fine."

"Thank you for everything," I said before going through the shining mirror. When I walked out to the other side, I felt lighter than I've ever felt in my life. I looked down at my hands that were clutching the brooch which seemed bigger. Smaller hands... They remind me of a child's.

"Fine! Fine where are you?" That sounds like Rein when she was younger.

"I'm over here," I yelled. I took in my surroundings, a bright flower garden. It's something that I would've never expected to see before. It's so pretty... I saw a Rein, who looked even younger than the last time I saw her running towards me, dragging two boys along with her. Time really did reverse, I thought that I would never be able to live my childhood again.

"Fine, look. This is Prince Bright-sama from the Jewelry Kingdom," she said pointing to the blond haired boy. "And this is Prince Shade-sama from the Moon Kingdom. They came over to play with us today."

Rein, Shade, and Bright... everyone was here... My hand that held the brooch was shaking. With the brooch, I could... no. There's no reason for it. I will just deal with everything like this, as a child. I'm not going to break this peace that I've been given. I smiled, "It's nice to met you two. My name is Fine. What game should we play?"

_**~18 years later~Normal POV~**_

A couple were getting married today. A red haired girl who was nice and cheerful a and a purple haired boy who was kind and mature. Fine still remembers the past and pain, and always does her best to make sure that no one will ever remember anything about the other world. Meanwhile Shade, has finally manage to understand once more that emotions will always outdo logic. They've grown, fought, and loved. In the end, Fate decided that these two should be together. As their wedding went on, two people were watching the final climax of the story from the mirrors.

"Really, that last time was worrying me," Moon said watching the scene, holding a glass of champagne. "I thought for sure that you would separate them."

"What kind of person do you take me for? Like you, I love happy endings, even though there can't always be a happy ending," Fate said. "But I couldn't resist, after all if they were to stay in that reality, they would be forced to separate, anyone would be able to see that. Now, isn't it about time that we give them their wedding present?"

Moon took a deep breathe. "As the witch that controls the balance, I announce..."

"As the one who determines the fate of the dimensions, I announce..."

They both said, "Fine of the Sunny Kingdom and Shade of the Moon Kingdom, will have the happiness that they want." Fate looked at Moon.

"Well?"

"I know." Moon snapped her fingers. The brooch that she had given Fine appeared. "There's no reason for her to be chained by what was suppose to happen." She snapped her fingers again and the brooch broke. As the pieces fell onto the floor, Fine and Shade kissed to fulfill their vows. "Congratulations. You two are going to have a wonderful ending together."


End file.
